


Naruto: Dawn Before the Night

by RedHawtMama01



Series: Naruto: Rewrite [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Akimichi Choji/Karui, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawtMama01/pseuds/RedHawtMama01
Summary: The second season of Naruto: Rewrite is here! Once again there is no real summary, but there is a prologue to help pull you in!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Shisui, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto: Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Season 2! Wow, seems like just yesterday we started this journey together. So much happened in Season 1 right? Season 2 has so much to give, I had to go ahead and get it started. Season 1 had a total of 22 chapters and 2 bonus chapters, bringing the count to 24. Season 2 will be far longer as it will have more content. Several chapters had to be split because I maxed out the word count for each chapter. I still have no beta so please let me know if there is something that needs to be corrected! I'm also on the hunt for chapter and cover art, so if you draw and would like to submit something, let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening episode for season 2! Some blasts from the past make a comeback as our heroes prepare for battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back loyal readers! And hello newcomers! If you haven't read Naruto yet, go read it first or this won't make any sense to you. If you notice, there isn't much in the summary. It was hard not to give spoilers so I just kinda gave basic info. Hope you like the new stuff as much as you did the first season.

Prologue

Konoha Village Secure Location

“Okay, let’s go through this one more time. When using reanimation jutsu on people with high chakra levels, there’s a possibility of what now?”

“As I said once before, this isn’t the same as a reanimation jutsu. The jutsu I use would literally bring Uzumaki Kushina back to life completely. Reanimation jutsu will not work in this situation. Those of the main Uzumaki clan family have seals within their chakra pathways that prevent reanimation of the corpse so the clan secrets can never be used against them or their allies.

The downside to this jutsu is, in order to revive a life one must be given to take it’s place. And no, before you panic and jump to conclusions, it does not have to be my own life.”

“It wouldn’t matter the life, Kushina would be pissed if anyone gave their life to bring her back.”

“What’s the time limit on this?”

“There isn’t one. Unlike the reanimation jutsu, there is no way to undo the jutsu nor is there a time limit. Once revived, the person will continue to live until they die of old age or are killed. There would be some downsides to this, however.”

“Like what?”

“When a person dies, time for them ceases at that exact moment. Even if their ghost remains, their memories will only extend to just before they died. Their physical form would also stay the same. So the way Kushina looked before she died, is how she’ll look when she is revived. Her memories will only be limited to what she knew before death. In some cases, people have woken up with no memories of their lives prior to death. I suppose it depends on how long they’ve been dead.”

“So, there’s a chance she wouldn’t know who we are?”

“Yes, Kakashi-san. It is highly probable that she won’t know Naruto at all. She may recognize him because he resembles Minato-san and the Uzumaki bloodline, but do keep in mind that upon her death he was but an infant. She wouldn’t know him as he is now. There is also the issue that she may not realize she has been dead for all this time.”

“Meaning she will think we’re still married.”

“So what else can we do? As nice as it would be to have mom alive again, I don’t want to hurt her or you guys with all that’s changed.”

“These are simply possibilities, Naruto-kun. Kushina was always an oddball, even within the clan. In my personal opinion, she will probably wake up knowing more about the situation at hand than we do. Remember, before you she was the nine tails jinchuriki and she would still hold a connection with him. Time is of the essence, but I suppose we could take a few days to make a decision.”

“No, we don’t have time for that. We need her to be able to seal Madara. And you’re sure we have enough people gathered to bring them all back?”

“I’d say so yes. A life for a life.The question is, are you sure you want to bring these people back? It will disrupt quite a bit, and may cause trouble for a lot of you.”

“We can deal with the issues as they come. If there is a war coming, we’re going to need all the help we can get. Especially those trained in medical ninjutsu. If we have enough people to use for the jutsu then, we should do it.”

“I agree with Kakashi, yes there may be some uncomfortable situations we’ll need to deal with, but I’d gladly take that over pain and unnecessary grief.”

“This is something that should be left up to you three. I agree we need the extra man power, but these people are your families and loved ones. We can all agree or disagree, in the end it’s your decision.”

“Thanks Shika, but your opinion matters. The battle strategies we use will ultimately come from you and your dad. If these people won’t work in those plans, then there’s no sense in bringing them back. I think for the sake of the imposing war, we need them. My personal feelings on it don’t matter right now because when it comes down to the line, we can’t win without their help. So, Nagato-kun, do the jutsu.”

Naruto leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs and closed his eyes. He really did not want to think about the chaos they were about to unleash. On one hand, he so desperately wanted to meet his mother. There was so much he wanted to tell her and ask her. But the possibility that she wouldn’t know who he was, caused a tightness and deep ache in his chest that he really didn’t want right now. Plus, there was also his dad and Kakashi. Would they be able to keep their relationship with his mom there? Would he even want them to? He couldn’t even imagine what they must be feeling. Especially Kakashi, considering it wasn’t just Kushina they were bringing back.

When Obito had first told them to use reanimation jutsu, they were all mixed about it. No one wanted to see her like that. When Nagato offered his jutsu, no one wanted to hope that it was real. As a group, they discussed the pros and cons of using the jutsu, who would best benefit the village as well as themselves to be brought back.

At first, they had thrown around the idea of bringing back the first three hokage since they would have the most knowledge of how to deal with Madara. This idea was quickly shot down due to the fact it would be difficult for them to adjust to the times, and the fact that they were no longer kage. 

Kushina was a must, they needed her knowledge of fuuinjutsu and her unique Uzumaki chains in order to completely seal away Madara and black zetsu. Once this was established, the group argued back and forth on whether or not it would be enough. They had already established that Madara was not their only threat, let alone their biggest one.

Once they had Madara sealed away, they would have to deal with the Otsutsuki before that bunch could really become a threat. Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru had the heart to bring up why the Otsutsuki was such a threat to their particular village. There was going to be a strong need for medically trained ninja, strong ninjutsu users, and fighters with knowledge and experience of wartime. 

They limited themselves to three, since anything beyond that would kill Nagato. Kushina was the first unanimous choice. The other two were the biggest shock to Naruto’s system, given who nominated them. Obito might have been the enemy, but the group had already decided that since he was nothing more than Madara’s puppet it would be better to have him on their side. Obito gladly gave any and all information he had pertaining to Madara, the Zetsu and the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

So when he put a name out for consideration, everyone listened. Nohara Rin, was not the name anyone was expecting. Naruto quickly looked to his dad and Kakashi, since she was on their team back in the day.

“Why her? She was barely a chunin..”

Izumo smacked Genma on the side of his head.

“No, it makes the most sense actually. Rin was young but her medical ninjutsu was on par with Tsunade’s when she first started out. Under Lady Hokage’s tutelage, who knows how powerful she could be.”

“She was also learning fuuinjutsu under Kushina and myself, so she has basic knowledge in medical fuuinjutsu as well. It wouldn’t take long to complete her training. She would be a very wise choice.”

“And if what you said about her being used as a jinchuuriki is right, then she could be invaluable with the sanbi.”

“She didn’t house him that long though.”

“Naruto is correct. She wouldn’t need to house him very long, even a day would be enough. She will still have traces of the sanbi’s chakra in her own pathways, if nothing else she would be able to use his abilities. Depending on the type of relationship she had with the tailed beast, he may even make a pact with her and share his chakra with her.”

“Any objections to Nohara Rin?”

A collective, “None” sounded in the room and the group moved on. Kakashi made the next shock of the night.

“If we’re thinking of shinobi with war experience and strong use of ninjutsu, then Hatake Sakumo. He fought in both the second and third shinobi wars, he was the second highest ranking shinobi when he died, and his use of lightning and fire jutsu rival my own.”

“Are you sure Kakashi?”

“The past is the past Minato. We need strong fighters that know what to expect in war, my personal feelings aside, he’s the best option we have short of bringing back the third hokage.”

“That is true, but would he be able to handle the situation? What Sakumo did was honourable and he should have been recognized for it, but instead he was cast out of society. His own men turned their backs on him. He would be placed in a position of leadership given his experience. Could he handle that kind of pressure again?”

“Only one way to find out. I think what he did had more to do with me than it did with what happened to him. Does anyone have a better option?”

“I suppose not. Any objections to Hatake Sakumo?”

“Not an objection, more of an observation. We’ve named three people of great and emotional importance to the mental well being of three of our strongest shinobi. With all do respect, I’m concerned with whether or not you three can handle the backlash of this choice. I don’t doubt your abilities to lead us nor do I doubt your ability to compartmentalize and rationally make this decision. My concern is how this will affect you moving forward.”

“The kid is right, even though he won’t say what the rest of us are thinking. Minato, your late wife will be alive again. Once that happens, she’ll probably be under the belief that the two of you are still married. Have you given any thought to what that’s going to do to your current situation? Or you Kakashi. Have you considered how this will affect you?”

“What are you saying, Inoichi? Should I be worried about my relationship with Kakashi? Did he secretly have a crush on Kushina?”

“WHAT THE HELL?! NO!”

“Then what difference does it make? Yes, she was my wife and the mother of my son. I loved her deeply, but she passed away years ago. She never would have expected me to be alone the rest of my life. She may tease us relentlessly but I don’t see why it would have a negative impact on my relationship.”

“I had given it some thought, yes. No matter how many times I’ve gone over this scenario in my head, in the end, the worst possible outcome for me would be to lose this war. If that happens, I’d lose everyone that matters to me. If Kushina being alive again means we can win this war, than so be it. I’ll deal with whatever may come of it when that happens. 

As for Rin or my dad? Again I have mixed emotions on the entire thing. In the end, what I feel or might feel doesn’t matter. Same as it doesn’t for any one of us. This is war, whether we like it or not. The hardest part for me will be if we lose them again, not them being back. I’ve said my piece on this. Since no one is objecting I say go ahead and do it Nagato.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you Kakashi or upset you.”

“I know that, Inoichi. This whole situation has us all on edge. Let’s just get it over with and be done with it.”

Ever since that conversation, Naruto felt like Nagato was stalling for some reason. The only reason that would be the case was…

“There’s something you’re not telling us about this jutsu, Nagato. What are you hiding?”

“The jutsu was originally meant to revive Madara. As soon as I use it, he will know. He won’t know whom we revived, but he will know it was used and he will be furious. I am not certain what he might do. We should prepare the village for attack and take measures to protect civilians.”

“Where can we send the villagers that Madara can’t get to them?”  
“I can alert my clan and have the underground shelters in the forest prepared. It’s already been established that Madara can’t set foot on Nara property. Unless Kushina being alive changes that.”

“No it wouldn’t. The protection on that property will last as long as Naruto lives. Kushina may have done the seals previously, but it is Naruto’s chakra that is holding them now. I made certain of that.”

“If any of you think I will hide with the civilians, think again.”

“I hate to admit this kid, but we wouldn’t stand a chance without you. Hiding you away while the rest of us die would defeat the purpose of what we’re trying to do.”

“We need to have the councils and Tsunade enact a call to arms. Every able bodied shinobi in the village should be called up to protect the village. Get every chunin and jonin out on missions or assignments brought home.”

“That would be hard to do for some of them. If the alliance finds out about the jutsu….”

“By the time they do, it won’t matter. We’ll already be in the middle of battle. That issue we can deal with after the fact.”

“We do have some time on our side. Madara isn’t strong enough for a full assault on Konoha right now. I’d say we have around three to four years to get the village fortified, increase the number of fighters, prepare shelter and gather supplies.”

“Do we know where he is?”

“Right now he’s somewhere around the Land of Iron. It’s the perfect hiding spot for him. If he attacks, he’ll use an army of white zetsu. Easy to take down, just annoying in numbers. Oh you might want to keep the Woods Style user close. Madara wants to strengthen White Zetsu using that guy since he has the highest concentration of Hashirama’s cells. Once you cast that jutsu, he’ll make his move to capture the guy.”

“Then we’ll keep him close. Can this White Zetsu enter Nara property?”

“No. Put it simply, anyone wanting to harm Naruto or the village will be repelled and unable to enter the grounds.”

“Then I’ll stay underground with the civilians and fortify the shelters. I have the utmost faith in all of you, but it’s best to prepare for the worst, just in case.”

“Agreed. Let’s get this started. What do we need to do?”

“First, we need to empty the room of everything. We’ll need space for this. The three ‘sacrifices’ will need to be placed in the center of the room, then everyone will need to step back along the walls. No matter what you see, do not interfere. This will cause me some pain and I will more than likely be drained of chakra for several days. I will be fine, do not worry. Konan, I will need you to step out of the room. I do not wish to risk our little one to this jutsu.”

Konan gave a single nod and left the room while Izumo and Kotetsu dragged the captured enemies to the middle of the room. 

“I will need total concentration, so please keep quiet as possible. Once it is complete I will probably collapse. If someone would be so kind and carry me to a comfortable place to rest, that would be appreciated.”

Nagato took a deep breath and steadied his hands. Faster than most could follow, he flowed through fairly advanced hand signs. Everything was still and quiet for a moment, then a large monstrous form rose from the floor. The thing opened it’s mouth and out of nowhere, lights began shooting around the opened space. The criminals on the floor began to writhe around screaming.

A mist like smoke filled the air and disabled vision for it’s occupants. Then, as quickly as it all began, it ended and the room was clear once more. Three vary alive and very familiar figures lay where the criminals once were. Nagato grinned in satisfaction and began to fall forward. He was caught by Shikamaru before he could hit the floor, he gave a silent thanks to the young man. Shikamaru just gave a one sided shrug as he helped Nagato out of the room.

Noone else moved or spoke, afraid if they did this will all disappear. The first voices to break the tension in the room, were also the ones to cause hysterical laughter and blushing faces.

“Say Sakumo-san, Rin-chan. Think we should tell ‘em they took too long?”

“I don’t know Lady Kushina, they look deader than we were.”

“Mah, that’s definitely Minato. When did he get so tall?”

“That’s your first thought? It’s been a long time since you died, ya know? Ne Minato, when are you gonna make an honest man out of Ka-chan. It better be soon, Sakumo-san wants to walk his precious son down the aisle and give him away, don’t ya know!”


	2. S2: Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, explanations, forgiveness and wedding bells!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! This chapter was so effing long, but worth it! Lot of dialogue in this one to make up for the lack of it in the next chapter. Will our Konoha Hero's find Gaara and defeat the Akatsuki? Will Minato and Kakashi be next to tie the knot? Find the answers to these questions and so much more during the next episode!

Chapter 1

Konoha Village

“It is my understanding Kushina-san, that you have full retention of your memories. Is this correct?”

“Yep! Well to an extent, there’s some blanks in my memory of when Naruto was off training with you and Jiraiya. During that time I kept up with village gossip, and let me tell ya! Mikoto still has the best gossip in all of Konoha, ya know!”

“How long have you been here?”

“The whole time. As much as I accepted my death, I wasn’t ready to die yet. I wanted to see the man my son would become, even if I had to watch him from afar. It was hard sometimes, not being able to hold him or tell him I was there. It was nice to watch him grow up, though I hate he had to grow up so fast. It was just as fun watching Kakashi and Minato grow up!”

“And you as well Hatake-san?”

“Sakumo is fine, and no not really. Kushina met up with me in the inbetween, she got me caught up on the current events. I’m still confused quite a bit, but I’ll manage. Main thing I need to know is why you chose to bring me back.”

“That is simple. We’ll soon be at war once again, and we need strong experienced fighters. We have very few shinobi in active duty that have true battle experience, and even less of them have the level of ninjutsu ability as you. Your son spoke very highly of your skills as both a shinobi and a leader. Of course you can refuse to fight, this is not reanimation jutsu. You are very much alive again, so if you choose it, you are free to go.”

“I’m surprised Kakashi would speak that way about his old man. No, if I’m needed to fight I’ll fight. Not sure I’d trust myself in a leadership position, but if that’s where I’m placed then I’ll do my best not to get anyone killed. Just don’t expect me to put my mission over my team’s lives.”

“The lives of your comrades would be the mission. It is our goal to lose as few lives as possible. A fairly difficult task in war, but we must at least try.”

“Then you’ll get no complaints from me. Is the house still standing, kid?”  
“The main house burned down the night you died. I think the caretaker’s cabin out by the kennels is still standing. It’s gonna need some work to be livable again though. That is, if you can mind the noise. Naruto’s pack stays out there when he’s not on missions. They’re quite the interesting pack.”

“Oi! Watch what you say about my pack Kashi or I’ll let Yume-san make good on her last promise. Besides that, you’re the one who trained ‘em, ya know. “

“I never said they were a bad bunch, just interesting.”

“Yeah yeah, my ass. Ow! The hell was that for? Ow!”

“Honestly Minato, did Jiraiya-sensei teach him to speak? You watch your mouth young man.”

“Yes ma’am. Why did Shikamaru get to leave on a mission?”

“Family business actually. He’s helping his clan prepare the shelters for the village. And no, Kushina, I believe he gets his mouth from his interactions with ANBU and being raised by a village of shinobi. Though I do believe Jiraiya-sensei had some influence on him.”

“Don’t go blaming dad for my bad language. If Mi-chan heard me talk that way, I’m pretty sure I’d be picking up pieces of my body from the compound. Everyone tried their best with me, I just get carried away sometimes.”

“Yeah I know, I just like giving your dad a hard time. I can see the questions in your eyes, Naruto-kun. Don’t even think that way, we knew before you were even born there would be risks. I didn’t care though, we both wanted you so much. We took every precaution, sometimes things just happen that we can’t control. My chakra was already low, having to keep up henge and shadow clones for so long on top of giving birth.

If it hadn’t been for Madara’s attack that night, I would have lived. So don’t go blaming yourself. So how’s the grumpy fuzzball been treating you? Still threatening to devour you and take over?”

“Heh nah, he gave that up a long time ago. Right around the time he figured out I wasn’t afraid of him. Mom, shouldn’t you be talking with dad and Kashi or the others?”

“Why? We can talk about battle and strategy later. I’m not really the plan and act type anyways, I’m more of the think while I act type, ya know!”

“So that’s where I get it from. I always wondered.”

“Oh you mean the way we talk? Yeah it’s an Uzushio thing. Hopefully you don’t get teased as badly as I did for it.”

“Pfft not so much that. He’s usually teased for being an idiot, spacing out constantly and walking into trees during missions tends to get that reputation.”

“Stuff it Shisui-senpai! I was not spacing out I was talking to Kurama! He was supposed to tell me when to dodge trees but he was being a jerk.”

“Oh my, that you get from Minato! Once during a mission he walked right off a cliff! Scared the crap out of Jiraiya-sensei!”

“Yeah Shika calls him either Lord Dingbat or Dingbat-sensei for a reason. He also has a habit of talking out loud to himself.”

“He still does that?! I hoped he would grow out of that. Does Kakashi still blush like a schoolgirl when Minato smiles at him?”

“Wait wha…”

“Kushina-san! Really?”

“Hahaha yes! It gets even worse when dad kisses him in public!”

“Aww! You should have seen it before he realized he had a crush on your dad! He was so cute mooning over his sensei with admiration. Oh that reminds me. Uchiha Obito you come here right now! How dare you make me think you’d died! You broke my heart, ya know?”

“I’m sorry Kushina-san! I didn’t really have much choice.”

“I’ll forgive you this time because I know what that bastard did to you, but if you ever do that again I won’t.”

“Mom!”

“Hush Naruto. I’m an adult and can say those kinds of words.”

“Technically you’re only a few years older than him now. He’s a jonin now, and a member of ANBU Black.”

“We’ve got visitors coming in. Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-hime and a few more Uchiha. This should be interesting. Oh sorry Rin-chan! I didn’t mean to exclude you.”

“No no, it’s fine. Shisui and Obito had been filling me in on what all I’d missed. It feels surreal but I think I’m adjusting. I just have one question, and I hope you can answer it for me Naruto-san.”

“Eh sure, just Naruto is fine though. I’m not really big on formalities.”

“Where can I get a copy of that poster Shisui-kun told me about? The one of Sensei and Kashi kissing?”

“Water canon jutsu..”

“Kakashi come on! Not water style!”

“Boys will never change no matter how old they get, and yes please. I’d like one as well!”

“I think I have the only one that was left after Kashi-sensei destroyed the rest. I’m pretty sure I can get copies made of it for you though.”

“How did you manage to hide that from Kakashi?”

“Storage toad at Myoboku. Though I think they might have already had it copied.”

The door to the room flung open and everyone stopped to see who had come in. Before she could blink, Kushina was lifted off the ground into a massive hug. The broad shoulders she clung to shook and she felt wetness against her neck. With a soft smile, she patted the massive white mane on Jiraya’s head.

Tsunade gave the redheaded woman an equally tearfilled smile. No sooner did Jiraiya turn her loose, Mikoto tackled her back into the man’s chest.

“It’s true! You’re really back! I felt your chakra and thought I had finally lost my mind.”

“Oh Mikoto! Don’t start crying or I will! You haven’t aged a day since I last saw you. I thought for sure raising three boys would have grayed you up some. Fu-chan you look as sour as always, and goodness! That can’t be Ita-chan! You’re so tall!”

“Noone has called me that in years, but yes it’s me. And to hear father be referred to so casually is amusing.”

“Oh no, how did you go from cute shy Ita-chan to a younger version of Fu-chan? Noooo!”

“Honestly I blame all that time in ANBU under that Danzo character. Trying to erase any sense of self from those kids. His end was far too swift..”

“I never trusted that man. He was under the assumption that I couldn’t properly control the nine tails because I’m a woman. You know he tried to kidnap me once!”

“Okay everyone needs to settle down. We need to figure out where our newly revived loved ones will be staying now that they’re home.”

“I’ll be fixing up the caretakers house on the Hatake Estate. I can sleep in the kennels if the weather gets bad before the house is finished.”

“Kushina, you’re welcomed to stay with Kakashi and I. It’s small but has a decent kitchen thanks to Naruto.”

“As much fun as that would be, I can’t promise to behave myself.”

“Well then you can stay on the compound with us. It may not have the security of the Nara compound, but we have plenty of room. You’re welcome to stay with us as well Rin. We still see you as family.”

“I believe we’ll accept your hospitality Mikoto-san.”

“Obito, you’ll be staying on the compound as well. Your grandmother’s apartment is clean and ready for you. We’ll arrange for clothes once you’ve settled in.”

“I am grateful, Fugaku-san.”

“Lady Tsunade, what brings you here?”

“We’ve received word that Suna was attacked by members of their own council. It appears Sasuke and Kiba were inconpacitated and Gaara was taken. It’s believed to be the work of the Akatsuki.”

“It’s a ploy to draw us out. They plan to lure Naruto in by hurting and capturing his friends. They’ll go after the jinchuuriki one by one. If they can’t capture them, they’ll just kill them.”

“I’m not staying here while Gaara and the others are in danger. Give me this one Itachi-nii, please.”

“Assemble the team yourself, Naruto. ANBU only. I want at least 3 Black units with you on this.”

“Shisui, Hinata, Shika, Kashi, dad and Genma. No offense to anyone else but I want to keep this team small and stealthy. I’ll let you decide who will be the backup team if one is needed.”

“I want you taking a medically trained shinobi with you. Honestly I’d prefer if Tsunade herself went but I trust your judgement on this.”

“Baa-chan, is Shizune-neechan busy?”

“She’s swamped right now. Rin can call my summons and is perfectly capable as both a medical nin and a strong fighter.”

“You up for it Rin-chan?”

“Would that be a good idea though? If the enemy sees me they’ll know we’re here.”

“Technically they already know. Orochimaru has an Uzumaki hidden in his ranks. She is a sensory user, and quite the miracle worker in medical ninjutsu. Her name is Karin and she is working for the Uzumaki clan. If you have a day or so to spare, I can get word to her and have her meet us in Suna.”

“We’ll need a couple days to gather supplies and prepare for travel. That will give you the time you need. I will inform those not present of the mission, and send word to Suna that you all will be arriving.”

Naruto left the room, ignoring the calls of his name. Still not looking back, he leapt up to a nearby window and made his way to the roof of the T&I building. From there, he started running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn’t want to think, didn’t want to hear other people telling him to stay calm. Nothing was okay right now, and it wouldn’t be okay until he rescued Gaara. He knew Kurama was trying to get his attention as well, but he ignored the fox.

When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he realized he was sitting atop the roof of his and Shikamaru’s cottage. He spotted Shikaku and Yoshino discussing something he couldn’t hear. Neither looked happy, and it had Naruto intrigued. He hid himself and jumped into a nearby tree to get close enough to hear the pair.

“What do you want me to do Yoshino? I’ve told the other clan members that Shikamaru is already with Naruto. The elders were the ones to arrange the meetings. Unless Naruto puts in an official bid of marriage, then we have to entertain any clan that does. I’m not happy about this either, but we don’t have a choice.”

“Shinobi or not, they’re still children Shikaku! They aren’t ready for marriage! You know as well as I do, the elders will start pushing for an heir as soon as Shikamaru is married. There is a war building on the horizon, this is no time to be raising babies.”

Naruto fell out of the tree he was in and landed with a thud on top of Shikaku. Yoshino covered her mouth to hide her surprise and sudden giggle fit. Naruto rubbed his back and groaned, while Shikaku lay passed out on the ground.

“Are you alright Naruto?”

“Yeah, but I think Shi-sensei might be out of it for a while.”

“I take it you heard all that?”

“Yeah, and I kinda wanted to talk to you guys about that. It’s gonna have to wait though, me and Shika are heading out on a mission in a couple days. The Akatsuki attacked Suna and took Gaara. We’re going to gather as much information as possible, then we’ll set out to find Gaara and get him back.”

“Then we should really talk about this now. If Shikamaru doesn’t choose someone before the end of the month, the elders will force him into an arranged marriage. One of his cousins is trying to claim the head position from Shikamaru. I know he doesn’t care about it, but he should.”

“How do I go about putting in a bid? I haven’t had much time to discuss that part of clan affairs.”

“Well first of all, are you planning on becoming head of the Uzumaki clan?”

“Nah, that’s for my mom or Nagato really.”

“Then it will be easy enough. You need to sit down with Nagato and… Did you say your mother?”

“Oops should have started with that. Surprise, mom is back.”

“Alright that will make this even easier. Have your parents come to the house for dinner tonight. We’ll get everything worked out then.”

“Got it. Where is Shika? Need to let him know about the mission.”

“He’s inside the cavern downstairs. He wanted to make sure it was closed off from the rest of the cave system down there.”

“Thanks Yoshi-san!”

Naruto ran into the cottage and jumped down through the trapdoor into the cavern below. He found Shikamaru staring at the shrine.

“So your mom’s back?”

“Yep, still hasn’t really hit me yet ya know? Seems like a dream. I heard what the elders are trying to do.”

“I already sent a request for marriage to your father and to Nagato. I didn’t want the elders to interfere. I have a feeling as soon as they get it, they’ll head this way with your mom. When do we leave for the mission?”

“Tachi said a couple days but didn’t specify. If your family accepts the request we can have a private ceremony with Tsunade until after the mission. Once we get back, we’ll have to have a formal public ceremony to appease the clan elders.”

“Oh goody. You know I hate large gatherings.”

“Yeah this will be the biggest. We have clan members in just about every nation that will want to be there.”

“I don’t care as long as I don’t have to wear a dress. In fact, I down right refuse to wear a dress. Or a girly kimono.”

“That’s fine, just no eye burning orange and you’ll be fine. Do you know what your clan colors are?”

“Mhm ocean colors. Light blues and greens. That red swirl we have on our shinobi uniforms and flak jackets is actually our family crest!”

“Wow, really? Should the village stop using it now?”

“Nah, Nagato said it’s only a mimic. The actual symbol is different. I guess I could wear my formal clan haori over a basic black kimono. That should be enough right?”

“That’s what I was planning on wearing.”

“More importantly, what are we gonna do about kids? I know your clan will want an heir, I would like to have a few kids to carry on my clan name too. Would that be allowed?”

“Sure, we can use surrogates. My mom was right about that part though, now would not be a good time to have kids. Let’s get past this dinner first. Then we have mission prep to get done, and we have to save Gaara. I think I have a plan for protecting the other jinchuuriki but I’ll discuss it with the team later. Who’s all going?”

“You and me, Shisui, Hinata, dad, Kashi and Genma. We’ll be meeting up with a relative of mine named Karin. She’s supposedly a really good medical ninja.”

“Itachi picked a good team.”

“I picked the team. He’s putting me in charge of the mission. Not sure I’m best for that position, I have no clue what to do for this.”

“That’s why you have me! I’m the brains and your the pretty face.”

Naruto laughed while he smacked Shikamaru’s shoulder, Leave it to his best friend and boyfriend to cheer him up when he didn’t even realize he needed it. He looked over at the shrine and sighed.

“I should probably put this stuff away since I don’t need it anymore. Is it bad that I don’t know how to be around her? I feel horrible but I don’t know what she expects from me, or what I should expect from her.”

“Hey, no it’s not weird. She’s been gone your whole life. Granted it wasn’t her fault, but that doesn’t change that she was gone. It’s gonna take time for the two of you to adjust and get to know each other.”

“She already knows pretty much everything about me. Apparently she’s been here this whole time, watching over me, dad and Kashi. All I know is from the stories I’ve been told by everyone else.”

“Then you just make your own memories with her. Leave the shrine for now, let’s get a head start on packing for the mission. That should take your mind off things.”

Naruto agreed and followed Shikamaru upstairs to begin preparing for their mission.

Minato sighed and shook his head. He knew this would all be difficult on them, harder for his son. Everyone in this room knew Kushina to some degree, except their son. He only knew about her.

“Should I talk to him?”

“More than likely he’s gone to the Nara compound. He seeks out Shikamaru when he gets like this. Best to just let him be for now. Is there anything else to discuss, Nagato?”

“No there isn’t. I did receive an interesting missive before returning. Apparently we’ve been invited to dinner with the Nara family. A formal meeting.”

“Oh? Does this mean I need to break out my clan attire? I really hate that ensemble.”

“It would seem so. Kushina, your kimono is still in storage with Naruto. You’ll need to meet up with him to get it.”

“I should probably just find my other ones. I don’t want him to think I’m trying to force myself back into his life.”

“I can get it for you. I need to let Shikaku know about what’s happened and the rough plan we have for now. Minato, you know Yoshino is going to have your head for not telling her about Kushina.”

“I didn’t want to get her hopes up in case this didn’t work! Anyway, it’s close to lunch time. We should grab something to eat before we have to return to work. We need to start informing the other villages about the attack and call a summit meeting to determine the best solution for the jinchuuriki.”

“That decision should be left to them. We could use their power and strength in this battle. It’s bad enough we lost the sanbi.”

“Sanbi?! What happened to the jinchuuriki for the sanbi?”

“He was killed a few years back. The three tails has been hiding in a pocket dimension under a lake not far from here.”

“Take me there.”

“Kushina, you were the jinchuuriki for Kyuubi, I don’t think…”

“Members of the main Uzumaki bloodline are universal hosts. We can host any of the bijuu.”

“You would seriously go through that again?”

“Of course. The bijuu become more dangerous when they’re let free like that. Not to mention Madara could easily take control of him if he’s left alone. We can’t force the seal with him since he’s been free for so long, he might not want to be bonded again.”

“We had actually thought of trying to try a contract bond between the sanbi and Rin-chan since she was the last known vessel for him.”

“Really? Wow, how long did you have him?”

“Uh I think it was a couple months.. I can’t really remember.”

“Even more impressive. It’s possible you could have formed a bond with him had you lived. A contract bond has never been tried with the tailed beasts before, but it’s possible. It would let him roam free but still be protected and keep him from rampaging. That is, if you can get him to agree to it.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for. If it works for him, imagine what it could do for the other jinchuuriki.”

“If we can find a way to separate them without killing them that is.”

“There is a way. It’s in the scroll I left for Naruto. Didn’t you guys read it?”

“Ah, well we couldn’t get it open…”

“All you needed to do was put a drop of Naruto’s blood on the scroll and it would have opened. Minato you dummy not everything is so complicated.”

“Yes yes I know. In any case, let’s get through this dinner. The rest of this can be solved later. It’s good to see you again Rin.”

“Oh, you too sensei. And Kashi, stop looking so guilty. I told you back then you idiot, it was my choice not yours. I couldn’t take the risk of hurting anyone from the village, least of all you and sensei. Now hush, I’m heading out with the Uchiha so I can get settled in. You should probably head home and get cleaned up and dressed too.”

“Why would I d..”

“Hatake Kakashi if you finish that sentence I will take you over my knee! I don’t care if technically you’re the same age as me now. You are as much a part of Naruto’s family if not more so than myself. Go brush off that dusty haori your father left you, the one I know is in the top of your closet.”

Minato just smirked and wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders and pulled him along. They walked together in peace for a while. 

“How are you really doing? You’ve been quieter than usual.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m waiting for the bottom to fall out. I’m not even going into the whole Kushina and my dad thing right now. Seeing Rin again..”

“I think that was more of a shock to me than Kushina. You were the last to see her weren’t you?”

“I was the one.. It was my chidori she used to kill herself. It wasn’t until recently that I could come to terms with that night. Hell it still feels like I’m the one that killed her no matter what anyone tells me.”

“I suppose in a way you did, but think about it this way. Do you think I’m a heartless monster for killing my wife that night?”

“What the hell? No! You didn’t kill Kushina. She died due to complications from childbirth.”

“That’s what we told everyone, yes. That night, I had a choice to make. Save my wife, the mother of my son, or take the last of her chakra and seal the kyuubi in Naruto to save the village from destruction. I could have saved her life, but it would have meant the deaths of thousands in the village. I chose to save the village because it was my duty as Hokage. Knowing this, do you see me any differently?”

“Honestly? No, not really. I know it was more than that to you. You didn’t do it just because of some stupid title. The people of this village have always been family to you, and to her. Knowing Kushina, she probably forced you to do it and threatened you if you tried to follow her.”

“You know her pretty well then, because that’s exactly what happened. And you’re right again about me. The leaf is my home, the people my family. Even the ones I don’t like. Now doesn’t that situation sound familiar to you? Be honest.”

“It does, yes. When I found Rin and she told me what happened, I was stupid enough to think that if I could just get her back to the village then…”

“That we could save her. If we could have gotten her into the village that night, without setting off the sanbi, we might have been able to do something to help make her end easier for her. There was nothing we could have done to save her, nothing more than what you already did. I have a feeling the seal they used had a time limit, once she crossed the gates and entered the village…”

“That’s the gist of it yeah. She wanted me to use the chidori to kill her, so she wasn’t used to destroy the village. I didn’t have the guts nor the heart to do it. I was willing to risk the village to save her life. So no Minato, I don’t think you were heartless in your decision. You were at least thinking with your heart either way. I was only thinking of my selfishness.”

“You were thinking with your heart just as much. She was your friend and teammate. Plus you made a promise to Obito to protect her. Killing her for any reason, in your eyes at least, would have been breaking that promise. You need to accept what happened and then forgive yourself. Yes, you killed Rin. Not by choice mind you, but it happened. Now accept that it was her choice and forgive yourself for loving your friend enough to end her suffering.”

“When you put it that way it makes more sense. Still hard to swallow, but it’s easier than before.”

“The rest we can talk about after dinner. Something tells me this is going to be a royal mess, but it should at least prove entertaining.”

“Hah leave it to you to find dinner with the future in laws entertaining.”

“You really think that’s what this is about?”

“My clan may be long gone, but I’ve sat through enough clan shit to last a lifetime. That scroll is a formal summons for an official bidding dinner. By the end of the night, I promise you Naruto and Shikamaru will be signing a marriage contract and heading to Tsunade’s office. I doubt the ink will dry before we leave for Suna.”

“Should we mess with them a little?”

“Are you kidding me? I for one do not want to face Naruto’s rasenshuriken or his rasen-beast bomb for that matter. Why did you teach him that jutsu anyway?”

“Same reason you taught Sasuke how to use chidori. To increase his arsenal of jutsu.”

The men laughed and entered their shared home for a quick shower and to change into their formal wear. Minato found one of Kushina’s nicer kimono and her official Uzumaki clan haori. He aired it out briefly before sending it to Nagato via a carrier toad. Seeing it was too late in the afternoon for a full lunch, they decided on just having tea before heading over to the main house. 

Yoshino greeted the two at the door wearing the Nara clan’s forest green and black.

“Yoshino, that kimono is stunning on you. I never get tired of seeing you in it.”

“Kakashi you flirt! And look at you, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the Hatake crest. You clean up rather nicely. You too Minato! Honestly, I’ve always thought your clan crests looked like they were made to fit together.”

“Sakumo-kun used to say the same back during the war. Kept telling me how he wished he’d had a daughter so we could join our houses.”

“Pfft! Seriously, well his wish sort of came true then. Where is the old dog? I thought for sure he’d tag along for sake and shogi.”

“He split out as soon as the meeting came to an end. Probably back at the property already. You know how he was before.. Well anyway he hasn’t changed at all.”

“Shit I’m sorry Kashi. This is probably hard as hell on you.”

“Right now it hasn’t really sunk in, I’ll probably flip shit later on tonight. Hopefully after we’re home and away from people.”

“Well once we get started, I’m sure you’ll be more than distracted. I hate that we need to do this so close to a mission, especially and search and rescue. I’m afraid the old farts aren’t going to leave Shika with much choice if we try to stall ‘em any longer.”

“Nonsense. Honestly, I’m more shocked this hasn’t happened sooner. We’ve known from day one we’d be having this talk.”

“That’s true. Well we’re still waiting on Nagato and Kushina, and representatives from the other clans. Don’t be surprised if they throw bids in for Naruto. I’m fairly certain the only clan you won’t get one from is the Uchiha considering the only kid in that bunch not with someone already is the terrible twosome and they’re way too young.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Sasuke and Itachi aren’t married officially, nor is Obito. Shisui is officially courting Hinata so there’s that at least.”

“Minato, did you bother to teach Naruto how to decline a bid without insulting the clan leaders?”

“I thought Nagato had been teaching him those things?”

“Well this should be very entertaining after all. And here I was thinking you’d forgotten how to throw a proper shindig Shikaku.”

“Sakumo! Get in here you old bastard. Damn it’s good to see you again.”

“Yoshino, you’re still with this lazy bag of bones? When will you come to your senses and run away with me?”

“Now I remember where Kakashi gets it from. Give me a hug! It’s been way too long.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended, amused, or terrified right now.”

“All three kid, all three. Wait until the sake starts flowing.”

“Can I sneak out and go home now?”

“Not a chance Kaka-sensei. If we have to sit through this shit show, so do you. Mom, you’re embarrassing yourself. Ow!”

“Well look at you two. You look so handsome Naru-chan!”

“Eh, you don’t think it looks too girly? I told Nagato not to send this one, dodgy bastard did it on purpose.”

“You should see your dad’s full on formal attire. First time I saw him in it I thought he was a woman.”

“Shikaku!”

“What, it’s true! On your wedding day, my dad said it looked like Kushina was marrying a girl. Laughed so hard I fell out of my seat.”

“Why are we friends again?”

“Because he was the only one who wasn’t intimidated by you. Aside from me that is. Oof! Aw Yoshino, don’t cry or you’ll get me going again. My my, is that Shikamaru? I only saw him once when he was still in diapers, but he still looks the same.”

“His father’s chibi self, I know. They have similar bad habits too. Come in, come in! Shika, be a dear and get the tea ready. I have a feeling everyone else is right behind Nagato-kun.”

“Uchiha-san has sent Itachi and Shisui to attend. I believe the Hyuuga clan is sending Hinata and Neji as well.”

“Yep, and Ita-chan is bringing a plus one! It’s so adorable to watch those two.”

“Oh you must mean Iruka-nii. I’m glad he’s coming. Haven’t got to see him much lately.”

“Yeah, he’s going to lecture you on not visiting again.”

“I just hope Inoichi doesn’t send that daughter of his. What? She’s a great shinobi but damn she’s annoying.”

“I heard that you bastard! Ino is not annoying, she only does that to you because it bothers you. The Uchiha brats and the Hyuuga heiress are right behind me. Tempted to start a bet on those kids of theirs.”

“I would advise against that senpai. Yoshino-san thank you for inviting us, we are honored.”

“Always so proper, Itachi. We’re happy to have you and Iruka-kun in our home. Come inside boys and find a place to sit. Oh Hinata-chan, you look lovely in your clan colors! Shisui-kun, I almost didn’t recognize you. So handsome! Come on in you two, Tsume-san! I see you and Hana. I’m glad you could both make it tonight.”

Everyone mingled and chatted, catching up on the local gossip and introducing the younger members to the newly alive older ones. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, everyone seemed to be happy and relaxed. 

Inside, they were all screaming or crying in rage. The attack on Suna had devastated not only their people, but also the Leaf. Tsume’s son was lying in a hospital bed in Suna and she couldn’t go to him. Itachi’s brother was in the same situation, and he couldn’t go because he would be needed to guard the village. Naruto had two friends in a hospital and one was missing, possibly dead. Instead of going out to look for Gaara, he’s playing dress up with way too many people.  
Shikamaru seemed to know what Naruto was thinking, because he cleared his throat and stood up.

“We all know why we’re here, and I do understand that you want to reconnect and socialize. However, I ask that we get this underway. We have a very important mission to prepare for and not a lot of time to get it done. If dinner is ready, can we please move this gathering into the dinning hall?”

Everyone agreed, and they all moved into the dinning room. Once they were all seated, lower members of the Nara clan began serving the meal. Conversation was kept light until the meal was over, no one wanting to bring up the attack or the reason they were all there. After the dishes were cleared from the table, Shikaku sighed and sat up straight in his chair at the head of the table.

“As my son mentioned before, we all know why this dinner was called. In order for Shikamaru to take his place as the clan head, he has to choose a spouse. Everyone here knows of his relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, I believe the entire nation knows actually. We are here tonight, because Shikamaru has put his bid for Naruto’s hand. Before we all start nagging at each other, we know the traditions.

Everyone will have a chance to object, present their own bids, and then the boys will both go through and either accept or deny the bids. Keep in mind, you are indoors and I will not tolerate violence in my home. Keep your tempers in check or you’ll be forced to leave. Shikamaru, since you called this meeting with your bid you will start. 

Once you’ve said your piece, we’ll move around the table to hear what everyone else has to say before we get to Naruto. Naruto, I know you aren’t as familiar with clan traditions but don’t worry about it. This isn’t completely formal nor do any of us expect you to be perfect. Let’s get started.”

Shikamaru stood up and pulled a scroll that was marked with the Nara clan seal. He opened the scroll and faced Nagato, Minato, Kushina and Kakashi.

“I, Nara Shikamaru, submit my bid for Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto’s hand in marriage. As a prospective match for Naruto, I make this offer to his family and clans. As is Nara tradition, Naruto will not be required to take our name, nor will he be required to denounce any title he may hold within his own clans. Naruto will be allowed to work outside the clan if he so chooses, and he will not be forced to remove himself from active duty unless he wishes to do so.

The Nara clan does not require a dowry, but we do ask that Naruto remain living within the Nara compound. This is not only for his protection, but also so he is able to perform his clan duties. Of course he’ll be allowed to come and go as he pleases, and will not be banned from visiting his family or clans even for long periods of time.

As per clan tradition, I would need to produce an heir to continue on the Nara bloodline. This would be done through surrogacy and if Naruto chooses to use a surrogate of his own choosing to continue his own bloodlines, then he is free to do so. Any and all children born to us would be seen as equal until the first born comes of age to take position as clan head. Honestly, even then they’d still be equal.

This bid is negotiable, and can be declined at any time should Naruto decide this union is not what he wants.”

Shikamaru bowed, and retook his seat with a groan. He really hated speaking in front of people. Naruto sniggered and poked Shikamaru in the ribs. Kushina hid a giggle by sipping her tea, Kakashi had no such luck and choked on his tea. Minato rolled his eyes and looked to Nagato. They both gave a nod in affirmation, and Minato spoke.

“On behalf of both my clan, and the Uzumaki clan. We accept the first bid and will give it consideration once we have heard all bids. The next represented clan with a bid, please speak up.”

“The Yamanaka place no bids.”

“The Inuzuka place no bids.”

“The Uchiha place no bids.”

“The Hatake place no bids.”

“The Hyuuga wish to place no marriage bid.”

“What bid do you wish to place?”

“The Hyuuga clan wish to offer a bid of surrogacy for both Naruto and Shikamaru, to be carried out in five years' time. My younger sister Hanabi wishes to be considered for a surrogate for either man.”

“This bid will be considered as well, please thank your sister for her generous offer. If there are no further bids of marriage for Naruto, the Nara clan will here any opposing bids for Shikamaru.”

Naruto bit his tongue to keep from growling, Shikamaru smirked and poked Naruto’s side.

“The Yamanaka place no bids. Seriously do we have to do this again?”

“Unfortunately yes. Inuzuka place no bids, again.”

“Take this seriously please you two. The Uchiha place no bids.”  
“Honestly, this is the most fun I’ve had at a clan meeting in years. The Hyuuga only offer the same bid for Shikamaru.”

“The Nara clan will consider your bid, Hinata. Do either Namikaze, Uzumaki or Hatake clans wish to challenge or negotiate Shikamaru’s bid?”

“The Hatake clan will not challenge.”

“The Namikaze clan will not challenge, and accepts the terms of the bid.”

“The Uzumaki clan will not challenge and only wish to add one stipulation to the marriage contract.”

Naruto glared at Nagato and his mother. How dare they?! Shikamaru kept his face blank as he stood and faced the Uzumaki representatives once more.

“What is your stipulation?”

Kushina stood and faced Shikamaru.

“That any children that show promise, be taught fuuinjutsu from the Uzumaki clan Fuuinjutsu Masters once they reach the proper age.”

The room let out a collective sigh of relief having feared the worst. Shikaku smirked at his wife who shook her head knowingly.

“The Nara clan accepts this stipulation.”

Shikamaru sank back into his chair and buried his face in Naruto’s chest to hide his laughter. Kushina was determined to make him laugh. 

“You are just like your mother. Seriously, making faces at me after making me think she was going to object or something.”

Shikamaru whispered this as he heard his father bringing the meeting to a close.

“I know, when Nagato said he was adding a stipulation I was ready to hit him with a senbon under the table.”

“Since there were no challenges or objections, and only one stipulation was added, we will present the contract to be signed and witnessed by all present.”

The scroll was first handed to Nagato so the stipulation could be added, then both he and Shikaku initialed the change to make it binding to the contract. The contract was then handed to Naruto and Shikamaru to both sign before passing it around the table so the others could sign as well.

Once all required signatures were finished, Shikaku stood and addressed the group once more.

“I will get this to Tsunade to file and schedule a time for the boys to perform the informal ceremony. After the mission is completed, we’ll worry about the official clan ceremony. What time do you boys want to go before the Hokage?”

“As soon as she can see us. I don’t want the clan trying to pull something while we wait for a better time slot.”

“Might as well follow me to the office then. Knowing her, she’ll want to do this right away. So we aren’t crowding her office, we should keep the attendees down to a minimum for this.”

“We’ll all wait for the official ceremony. No offense boys, but I need to get back to the pack and have them ready for your mission.”

“None taken senpai. If you wouldn’t mind, I’ll send my ninken over your way as well. I won’t have time to brief them while I prepare for the mission myself.”

“Send ‘em over now if you’d like. You too Kashi, if you need to. Pakkun already knows where to go.”

“Already sent them over. You mind keeping the old man company while we’re out?”

“Hell yes! That old dog owes me a few bottles of good sake.”

Tsume slapped Sakumo on the back as she and Hana left the house. 

“We’ll accompany you back to the tower since we have the briefing to prepare for once you’re all done, but I won’t be staying for the signing of the certificate. I apologize, but I need to get some things for you to take Sasuke gathered.”

“That’s fine Tachi-senpai. I need to stop by and see jiji anyway and pick up my chakra blades, so if you can do that for me instead?”

“Of course.”

“I need to return and inform my father and sister of how the meeting went. I will see you at the briefing, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun.”

“Oh Hinata, my dad must have wanted us to decide on that bid. Let them know, we’ll accept the bid but I want to sit down with Hanabi and your father to discuss the details and the compensation for your clan.”

“I will tell them.”

“I’m coming with if you guys don’t mind. Need to get pictures for the ANBU scrapbook. Oh and be expecting my clan to one up the Hyuugas with another surrogacy bid. Uncle has been trying to find a way to thank you for introducing me to Hina-chan.”

“That’s only because you haven’t been at home pestering him for permission to court outside the clan. I will see you at the briefing as well Shisui-kun.”

Hinata smiled brightly at the boys and waved her goodbyes as she walked out the door.

“Inoichi-kun, I want in on that bet…”

“Kushina don’t encourage him, please! Get in on the ANBU pool instead. Better numbers.”

“I can’t even deal with you two right now. The three of us would like to be present. Sakumo, are you joining us as well?”

“I barely know the brats but I suppose you’ll need an even number of witnesses so I’ll tag along.”

The now much smaller group left for the tower, Minato having sent a messenger toad to let Tsunade know they were coming and why. All present had kunai hidden but at the ready and all eyes looking around in every direction as the procession made it’s way through the village. Until the mission was over, they’d be on edge. 

As soon as the group entered her office, Tsunade cracked open a bottle of sake and Jiraiya got out the cups. When did he get here?

“Well I won’t say I’m surprised on this one. A little bummed because I lost yet another bet, but happy for the young couple all the same.”

“Yeah honestly baachan I lost money on that bet too. I think Genma won the pool.”

“You bet against us?”

“Well dad and Kashi beat us to everything else, I figured they’d get hitched first.”

Minato turned a very hilarious shade of red from his ears to his chest, thankfully most of it was covered. Kakashi looked like he was willing the floor to swallow him whole, Kushina snorted a few times due to laughing so hard and Sakumo looked like he was about to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

“Really Naruto?! Do you not have a brain to mouth filter?”

“No, sadly he doesn’t. Something he gets from his mother.”

Everyone looked pointedly at Minato, who had a confused look on his face. 

“Why are you all looking at me that way?”

“Nevermind kiddo, let the boys sign their lives away so we can go celebrate.”

“Have fun with that Pervy Sage. We have a mission to gear up for. We don't have time for celebrating until we get back from the mission. Let's just sign these papers and go home."

Jiraiya pouted but agreed with the teen. Tsunade sat down behind her desk and pulled out the required paperwork. She slid three pages on the desk, and looked up at the boys.

"The first two are for each of you to fill out and sign. It gives each other consent to make decisions on the others behalf in case of emergencies. It's also your insurance beneficiary forms. 

The final form is your marriage license. If either of you choose to take the other's name, you do that on the last form as well. Fill out and sign the last form first."

Shikamaru filled his information and signed first, then Naruto slid the paper over and began filling out his information. When it came time to put down whether or not his name would change, he hesitated.

After a few moments, Naruto made his decision and signed his name on the paper before turning it face down and moving onto the first page he was given. He filled out the section for himself and signed before again turning the paper face down and sliding it over to Shikamaru.

The older teen looked down as he flipped the page. A quick glance over the paper had him tearing up and looking back at Naruto. Their eyes met for a moment before they both turned back to the forms and completed all the paperwork. Once all three forms were finished, they were passed back to Tsunade.

The blonde read over the forms and grinned.

"Jiraiya and Sakumo, if you'd be so kind as to bear witness to the documents and we'll finish this."

The two older men stepped forward and went over each of the documents, and with matching wide grins, they signed the forms and gave them back to Tsunade. The blonde reached into her desk and brought out a bottle of sake. 

"My grandfather started this tradition in our clan, and since you boys are the closest thing I have to grandkids, I'm passing this on to you. In order for this marriage to be official, you will share sake with your in-laws and me.

Once we're done, the announcement of your union will be made. Your names will be repeated as they are written on the forms. Now is the last chance for you to back out."

Naruto steeled his resolve and took a sake cup. Everyone else grabbed a cup, Sakumo and Kakashi were forced to partake as well, and they all threw back the sake. Cheers around the room ended the mini celebration and Tsunade took one hand from each teen and joined them together.

"It is my honor and privilege to present;  
Nara Shikamaru and Naruto, elite shinobi of Konohagakure!"


	3. S2: Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins, cold desert nights, decisions decisions, Gaara is found, and all hell breaks loose!

Chapter 2

Konoha Village: ANBU HQ

In the sublevels of the ANBU headquarters building, over 100 masked shinobi gathered. Seated on chairs scattered around the massive room, full armor and armed to the gills. Weasel stood on a raised platform flanked by Monkey and Fox. Weasel lifted a clipboard and looked out at the masked ninja.

“As you are well aware, there was an attack on Suna and their jinchuuriki was taken. As of 000 this morning we received reports of attempted kidnappings from Kumo, Kiri, and Stone. We are to split into teams and head to each location. Each village is sending ANBU guards with their jinchuuriki back to Konoha. Fox will be leading the team for search and rescue of Suna’s jinchuuriki. When he calls your name, you will stay seated. 

Dragon, Fang and Moon will be leading teams that will be heading to Kumo, Kiri, and Stone. I will be taking the remaining units with me to fortify the village. We’ll be working with the police force and T&I. 

Two teams will be on standby for backup should team Fox need it. Fox, your roster.”

“Monkey, Owl, Flame, Silver, Raccoon, Wolf, Needle and Swallow. Swallow will be our medic on this mission. When we set out, we will maintain arrow formation until we reach Suna. Owl, I want you at direct north. You will be the eyes to mark our path since we’ll be leaving in the pitch of night. Monkey, I want you at east point. Silver, you’re on west point. 

Needle and Flame will stand as the staff, guarding Swallow is your only objective. Wolf, you and your pack will maintain a full perimeter post around the team. I will close the formation and Raccoon will be our rear shield. 

Do not break this formation under any circumstances, even if we’re attacked. Stay alert, stay level headed and above all else, stay alive. 

Other ANBU teams, if you arrive in your assigned villages and the jinchuuriki is not there, report it to me immediately. I have a way of tracking the location of the bijuu chakra but I can only do it a few times when the distance is too far. The jinchuuriki know to stay hidden as best they can until they see one of you. They may attack at first, do not fight them. Explain who you are and why you’re there. Weasel I leave the rest to you. Team 1 let’s gear up, we leave as soon as the sun sets.”

Team 1 met up in the ANBU Black locker rooms and each took out their gear and began suiting up. Once every member had their gear, Fox took off his mask.

“Switch to black masks everyone. If your uniform consists of any color, remove it. You should have all been supplied with desert robes, use these in place of your usual cloaks. The dunes at night are below freezing, use the fire rocks we got from the Uchiha clan to keep your feet from gaining frostbite. 

Once we leave the barracks, I want radio silence. Until we’re certain who can be trusted, we do not contact anyone outside this team. I want each of you to flare your chakra, this is to make sure you’re who you say you are. If your chakra doesn't match what Kurama knows, you’ll be instantly killed. You all know my chakra by now so I’ll go first.”

Naruto flared his chakra and watched his teammates closely. Hinata shielded her eyes a bit, but otherwise no reaction. Then he watched as one by one they all did the same, and thankfully these were his actual teammates. Everyone switched out the colored parts of their uniform and donned the robes. With black masks in place, they all flashed out of the locker room and up to the roof of the building.

Naruto signaled for the team to hold position, and everyone stilled and waited. They watched as the sun slowly dropped below view and the sky went from purple to black. It was time.

The team leapt into the air and made their way over the village to the main walls. At the gate, they were shocked to see it closed and the guards posted on the wall above. Kotetsu signaled them to drop, and they all landed.

“The gates were ordered sealed a few hours ago. Nagato and Jiraiya-sensei will be joining up with Kotetsu and they’ll be placing pieces of Kushina’s chains along with seals at every gate. The hope is to create a barrier to keep Madara or Zetsu out of the village. The Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan have been stationing shinobi all over the village to search every person to make sure we have no other hidden enemies.”

“You guys be careful out there and stay sharp. We have the real Kabuto, but Orochimaru is still loose out there and there’s no telling what he’s up to. Give my regards to Gaara and the others, I have no doubts you’ll find him. Get going over the wall before the barrier is in place. Once it’s up, no one will be leaving the village.”

The team gave a nod and vanished from the wall. They continued to travel at top speed until they cleared the border and reached the vast desert.

“We’ll stop here for a moment to rest and rehydrate. Navigate using the stars, compasses won’t work out here. We’ll slow our pace in the sand, but we have a lot of ground to cover in a short window of time. Ignore the false orders I gave during the briefing. You all have your real orders, be sure to follow them. Silver and Wolf, release your packs. Owl, I want you to conserve your chakra for the search so don’t use your sight unless it’s an emergency. 

Flame, if need be how many people can you pull with you?”

“I can easily pull the team with me straight to the tower.”

“Good, if an attack happens we’ll use that jutsu to get us out of here. There’s no cover out on the dunes people so if the enemy shows up, we escape. Don’t waste chakra unless we have to. Stay together and watch each other’s backs. Swallow, I want you to stay as close as you can to Flame. Worse case scenario, get her out first. Without her, this mission is over. Rest your bodies and rehydrate we leave again in twenty.”

Fox summoned his pack, and tied a scroll to Arashi’s hitai-ate. After a nod from his master, the ninken vanished in a puff of smoke. Yume stretched and Shiro wandered over to stand beside Fox. Kyo transformed to full size and sat waiting on the sand. 

After several minutes went by, Fox stood and signaled the team to follow. In a box formation, and keeping close, they kept pace at a steady run across the sand. Every so often, they rotate the positions of each person to the outside of the box. The group kept this up until they reached the main entrance to the village. Just outside the stone walls, they met up with a group of Suna anbu and the familiar mask of Hawk.

“I see you made it without fuss?”

“Affirmative. Glad to see you’re up again Hawk. Do we have permission to enter the village?”

“Just have to scan your chakras and confirm identities. Don’t worry, I won’t reveal who you are.”

Hawk activated his sharingan and scanned the team in front of him. Once he was certain everyone was cleared, he signaled to the team behind him and they stepped aside. Team 1 passed through the entrance and could feel the eyes of even more ANBU as well as ninken all around them.

Inside the village, they were led directly to an underground bunker. The Suna ANBU team vanished once they reached the door to the bunker, and Hawk opened the door.

“It’s safe to remove your mask once inside. Only the Kage, Kankuro, Kiba and Temari are inside.”

They entered the room, Hawk shutting and locking the door so no one could enter. Once the door was sealed, Hawk removed his mask and the rest did the same.

“It’s good to see you again Naruto, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Same. I hate to cut to the chase but the sooner we get the information and head out, the sooner we can find Gaara. What can you tell us about the attackers?”

“Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara the detonation clay user. Sasori used a jutsu to place several of my council members under his mind control. He used them to infiltrate the village while Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke were on patrol.”

“The attack came out of nowhere. None of us were prepared for it, and Deidara used his clay to make a giant bomb. He used it to threaten the village in order to get Gaara to focus his sand in order to protect the retreating villagers. Once his sand was concentrated over the village, Sasori and Deidara attacked. Without the use of his sand, Gaara was no match for them.

Kankuro and I tried to go after them, but Sasori had planned for that. He laid traps throughout the entrance, and Kiba and I went down during the explosions. Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori and nothing the healers and medical ninja have tried seem to be helping him.”

“That’s why I’m here. Leave him to me.”

Rin was taken to Kankuro to rid him of the poison, while Kiba hobbled over to the group.

“Hey sis, I didn’t even know you were ANBU.”

“Normally I’m not. I took mom’s place because she was needed in the village.”

“Let’s try to stay focused here. Did anyone see which way they were going?”

“They headed back in the direction of Fire but once they passed the visibility point of the horizon, we lost sight of them. I sent Garuda out to search for them, but she came back after several hours with nothing.”

“I’ll get word back to Itachi and have him increase the search grid, and have him ask Obito if he knows where they might have gone.”

“Any news from the other villages?”

“All the other villages have agreed to send out aid for the search. Kumo has reported the loss of Killer B as well, though they aren’t certain the Akatsuki took him. A mentioned that B has a tendency to run off when he’s feeling caged.”

“Yeah that’s true. He wouldn’t do that right now though, he hates making his people worry about him. Even if they did get him, he won’t stay captured for long. Alert the Kumo team and have them search the area surrounding where B was captured. I’ll bet he’s laying low. We’ll stay for now. Eat, rest up and we’ll set out again at dusk. I don’t want to expose the team to the heat for too long, plus it isn’t safe to travel during the day light. 

Is there a room for our female members to clean up and rest for a while?”

“Of course you dummy. Hinata can stay with me and once Rin is finished helping my brother, she can join us as well. Sasuke can show you where the rest of you can hunker down, and food is already being prepared. We’ll eat as soon as Kankuro is in the clear.”

Temari and Sasuke led their friends out of the bunker, leaving Minato and Kakashi with the Kazekage.

“It’s been a while Minato. How’s life been treating you?”

“It’s been fairly interesting the last few weeks since I was last here. How are you holding up through all of this?”

“On the outside, I’m the picture of calm. On the inside I’m screaming and pacing. We had our problems in the past, but Gaara is still my son. Having him taken was bad enough, but to be faced with the fear of losing Kankuro as well… Once this is over, I’m taking a much needed vacation.”

“Perhaps I’ll join you.”

“Yes, I’d heard about the newest additions. Imagine my surprise when I received a messenger bird with a scroll from Kushina of all people. And then she proceeds to let us know that White Fang has returned. We had to threaten to lock her up to keep Chio from storming off and attacking Konoha. It was quite amusing.”

“I can imagine. I think we’re still adjusting to it in all honesty. Try to put your mind at ease my friend. We will find Gaara. I won’t be so arrogant to say we’ll bring him back alive though. Prepare yourself for the worst.”

“So that I can be relieved when it doesn’t happen, yes. I’ve already accepted the fact he may be dead. The news will still be devastating if that is the case, but I’m as prepared as I can be for it.”

“Well with Hinata, Shisui, Naruto and Hana’s pack, we’ll find him. With Rin’s help, we’ll do our best to bring him back alive. For now, put your worries towards Kankuro and Kiba’s recovery.”

“Kiba was modest about his role in the attack. I’m afraid I owe my life and Temari’s life to that young man. His wounds were far more extensive before you all arrived. Gaara had ordered Kiba to stay behind and protect us, and he did so without question. I fear he blames himself for Kankuro’s condition.”

“Knowing that kid the way we do, he does. He’ll grow from it though so I wouldn’t worry too much about him. I’m going to go check in on the others and see if we got any replies from the other Kage or Konoha.”

“I think I’ll take a moment to rest and get some of that heavenly tea I’m smelling.”

“I’ll grab that for you Minato-sensei. It’s Gaara’s own personal blend, one of the few things he allows himself to indulge in. I think that’s only because Shukaku actually likes it, and it keeps them both calm.”

Temari grabbed a cup and poured the tea for Minato, and refilled her father’s cup as well. The three sat and kept conversation light to allow the older blonde to rest from his trip. After an hour, Minato excused himself and went in search of the sleeping area. On his search, he found Shikamaru sitting on a window sill blowing smoke out into the early dawn.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really. Too many pieces are in play, but the enemy has no strategy. If the goal is to draw Naruto out and into their grasp, then why target the jinchuuriki? Gaara I get because Naru sees Gaara like a brother, but to go after Killer B? Why not target the three tails? It’s the only bijuu not in a vessel, so it should be easier to capture it.”

“Not much is really known about the three tails, but what you’re saying does make sense. Let’s change positions on the board. Put yourself in Madara’s mindset and tell me what you would do next?”

“That’s just the problem though. I don’t think Madara is the one behind the kidnapping of the jinchuuriki. Obito told us Madara is somewhere near the Land of Iron right? He’s still too weak to make a full blown attack against us, but he’s smart. He would use his pieces far more efficiently than this. Some of the Akatsuki members are more powerful than even Naruto. So why is he just throwing them around like that?”

“He wouldn’t, unless it’s a distraction.”

“He’s not trying to draw Naruto in, he’s trying to draw him away from the village. The question I’ve been trying to answer, is why? He knows we’d take every measure to seal the village so he can’t get in.”

“Unless he’s already got someone on his side in the village. Which was something your father already thought of. Preparations have been made for that outcome.”

“It’s not just that scenario I’ve come up with. Worst case scenario, they’re trying to split up the alliance. Right now, the alliance is our strongest asset against Madara. By joining forces, we’ve put an end to a lot of skirmishes that we would have normally been fighting amongst the villages. Not to mention the fact that due to our alliance, the nations have all but put an end to the fighting as well.

If there’s no wars to fight and people aren’t dying, then Madara has no way of pushing his fake story of peace.”

“So divide and conquer then?”

“That’s the worst case scenario. Even if we seal Madara before he can use the infinite tsukuyomi, the Otsutsuki will still be able to get the tree to grow some how to get their harvests. Something is telling me we need to split our forces. The village is now the safest place for the villagers to be. Even if everything goes to shit, they’ll be fine as long as they stay put.

We need to fortify the other shinobi villages just like we did ours, then we need to gather every able bodied shinobi in the alliance and start preparing for the inevitable war that’s coming. Start pooling our resources and supplies. 

I have a bad feeling in my chest, and it just keeps getting worse with each passing day. Something is coming and none of us will be prepared for it.”

“I’ll get word out immediately. Should we continue the mission?”

“That’s what has kept me awake all this time. We have to find Gaara, there’s no question about that. What we need to decide is who needs to stay and who should head back to Konoha.”

“We need to call the others together and go over the details. We can’t act either way without a plan.”

Minato and Shikamaru went to the sleeping room and gathered the other men, sending Sasuke to get Kiba and the girls. They all met back in the bunker with the Kazekage and now a sleeping Rin and Kankuro.

“What’s this about Shika?”

“Basically this. Going after Gaara is a trap, and this whole thing is a diversion. We still have to go after him regardless, but it’s in all our best interest to regroup and fortify the villages. We need to decide who will stay here to find and rescue Gaara, and who will head back to Konoha and on to Kumo.

Kiba is in no condition to travel let alone fight. Once Rin wakes up, have her summon Tsunade’s summons to heal Kiba. Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata should stay here with Rin to find and rescue Gaara. Naruto, think about it before you argue. With Hinata’s byakugan she’ll find Gaara faster than your chakra sensing, Sasuke and Kiba can handle themselves just fine. We’ll send for reinforcements from Itachi and have them meet up on the way.

I need you, Hana and Kakashi to head out to Kumo. You are the only one that can really talk to Killer A and if we don’t find B soon, it could start a war. Shisui, Genma and Minato-sensei need to head back to Konoha. When you three get there, have Jiraiya-sensei meet me at alliance HQ with my dad and Inoichi-senpai.”

“You can’t be serious?! If Madara decides to make his move, that’s the first place he’ll attack since he can’t get to Konoha.”

“Actually no, the most strategic place to attack first would be Kiri or Suna. They are smaller, and don’t really have the manpower to form a solid defence. I’ve been thinking about this since we woke up this morning Naru. Uzushio is remote, heavily fortified and in neutral territory.”

“I don’t like it anymore than you do Naruto, but right now this is the best course of action to take. From HQ, Shika will be able to analyze every village under the alliance. He and Shikaku will be able to determine our best strategies for troop placements, the fastest most effective way to fortify each of the villages, and determine the safest roots to run our supplies.”

“It’s only for a short time Naruto. Once you find Killer B and Gaara has been found, the Kage will be called to HQ for a summit to discuss strategies and options. As ambassador for the council, you’ll be there too as will Gaara.”

“Fine. I don’t like this and if anything happens to you, I’ll use reanimation jutsu to kick your ass.”

“I’ll let you. If anything happens to you out there, I’ll take on Kurama just so I can torture him in the shadows until I die. Stay alert..”

“Stay alive. Those going to Kumo with me will be ready to leave in one hour. It’ll take that long to gather rations and medical supplies. Kashi if you’re late, I’ll drag you through the desert tied to Kurama’s tails.”

Naruto left the bunker, slamming the door behind him. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. Hana looked at Shikamaru.

“Is there any way you and I could trade places? Anything you need to say to your father, you can send it through my pack. It would actually give you a direct line of communication with HQ if I went and left my pack under your command.”

“Would they listen to me?”

“If I give them orders to, then yes. I brought these specific dogs because they are trained to work under ANBU direction. Black Ops members are ranked as squad commanders under regular ANBU, so they’ll see you as their CO and follow your direction to the letter.”

“Then yeah that might actually work better. We’ll need someone who knows the plan out on the field to direct the others. Will you be okay though?”

“I’ll be better protected in HQ than out on the field. Now go find him and talk to him. You two just got married right? That’s probably why he was so upset over the separation.”

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, and left to find Naruto. Minato and Kakashi watched everything with solemn eyes. Neither of them wanted to see the two separated like that, but Shikamaru’s plan held merit. It was better to split the eggs into different baskets, not keep them all in one. At the same time though, they couldn’t afford to spread their resources too thin.

“Watch your back out there Kakashi, and keep an eye on those two for me would you? I think Yoshino might actually feed me to the deer if something were to happen to either of those boys.”

“Tell me about it. Kushina, Mikoto and Yoshino all threatened me with dismemberment among other things. Don’t try to play the hero either, you're not the Hokage anymore. Remember what Kushina said, you need to make an honest man out of me before either of us die.”

Kakashi fists his hand in Minato’s soft blonde hair, and pulls him into a fierce yet passionate kiss. Minato barely had time to respond before Kakashi released him and headed out of the bunker to get ready for another departure. Minato stood stunned and staring at the door, his fingers resting against his slightly bloody lip. Well now he had to survive, if for no other reason then to pay Kakashi back for that bite.

The others in the room snickered and started placing bets on when the two would tie the knot. The Kazekage held the highest bid, he was betting on the after the end of the mission for the proposal, from Minato, and the couple would be married right after Naruto and Shikamaru. He was half tempted to inform Minato just so he could win that bet.

It took less than an hour for all teams to gear up. Everyone met up, Kiba and Sasuke joining the fray.

“Reinforcements from Konoha should arrive in less than an hour. The team heading out to find Gaara should wait here for them. Sasuke, use Garuda to keep me updated on your movements. Kiba, if you smell a trap, drag Sasuke to safety and lay low. Finding Gaara is important, but it’s not worth dying over if we can’t get him out. 

Go into this thinking you’ll be bringing back his body. Believe me, I’ll be doing the same with B. And before you ask Duck Butt, yes I would handle it the same way if it was Shika or anyone else. Believe he’s alive, but prepare yourself to find a body. That way it’s not a complete shock to you. Prove me wrong and send word he’s alive. No matter what, we all meet back up at Konoha before the end of summer. If you get there first, report directly to my dad or Itachi-nii”

“Don’t worry, I know the importance of this mission. Whether he’s dead or alive, we bring him back. If I think it’s a trap, we fall back and call for backup. Gaara would come back from the dead and kick my ass if I ran blindly into a trap to try and rescue him. Get going dobe. Stay hidden, stay alert..”

“Stay alive. Keep an eye on the idiot for me, Akamaru and one on Kiba too.   
Kumo team, fall in and move out. Masks on, hoods up. We’ll see you all in Konoha!”

Fox, Raccoon and Silver headed out across the dunes. Making their way towards the north eastern border of Wind. They ran at top speed to try and avoid any sand storms, and thankfully, the sands seemed to favor them. Perhaps it was Gaara’s will to help his friends find B. They hoped the others would have the same luck.

After they crossed the border, they stopped for a brief rest and to get their bearings. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and spun around. He started walking closer to where he felt that weird pull. He held up his hand and signaled everyone to hide. Once they were hidden, he used ANBU sign language to communicate with the team.

Tanuki found

Alert Hawk

Silver nodded and called his fastest summons to carry the message out. Raccoon reached out to the shadows, attempting to sense any other chakra signatures.

Tanuki alive

4 enemy chakra

Orders

Fox took a moment to think.

Standby 

Wait for backup

The other two nodded and held position. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long for the others to arrive. Fox summoned Kyo and asked the kitsune to relay their coordinates and the information to Konoha. The kitsune vanished to carry out his orders, just as Hawk, Jackal, Flame and Swallow arrived. Flame signaled everyone to fall back to a safer distance to discuss orders from Konoha.  
“Why are you here?”

“We got word from Killer A. B showed up on Turtle Island this morning, bruised and bloody but alive. They did manage to get a piece of the Eight Tails though, so they do have some bijuu chakra already. We have direct orders from Konoha and Kumo. Stop the Akatsuki at all costs, and bring Gaara back dead or alive. Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro have already been relocated to Konoha. Once we have Gaara in our position, we are to return at once.”

“Alright, are they sending anyone else out to help?”

“Right now there’s no one available. Shikaku, Inoichi, and Tsume are on their way with Jiraiya, Nagato and Konan to Uzushio to begin war preparations. Suna sent out one of their strongest shinobi to aid us, as well as two squads of ANBU. The rest are evacuating the village to a safer location until the village can be sealed off.”

“Better than nothing I guess. Raccoon sensed four enemy chakra signatures inside that cave over there. It’s protected by a five point seal, and that’s more than likely a trap. Gaara is alive, I can feel Shukaku’s anger and hatred. They haven’t tried to pull him from Gaara yet, but it’s only a matter of time before they realize they can’t. When that happens, they’ll probably kill him.”

“Do we know who is inside with him?”

“Negative. I don’t recognize any of the enemy chakra signatures, and we have no way of getting eyes in there without being detected. The seal protects against sharingan, so I would bet it would block byakugan as well.”

“Owl and Monkey returned to Konoha with the Kage. Needle and Wolf remained in Suna to assist the evacuation efforts. Any ideas on how to go about doing this without getting all of us killed?”

“I only have one plan, and it’s full of holes and risks due to the number of people we have. Have the Suna ANBU destroy the seal that is protecting the cave. We need a way to draw the enemy out into the open. We have no idea what they’re all capable of, so I don’t want us going in there blind to fight in their territory. 

Once we have them out here, we sneak Swallow in to retrieve Gaara and exfil him to Konoha while the rest of us stay and fight.”

“Kashi and dad, take Swallow into the cave and get Gaara out of here. We’ll take care of the Akatsuki and meet up with you back in Konoha. Who did they send with the ANBU?”

“They sent me, boyo. Don’t go thinking I’m too old for this fight either. I can still dance circles around the lot of you. I came to teach my grandson a lesson in manners and respect.”

“Damn am I glad to see you! With you here that changes the plan a little.”  
“It’s still best to draw them out boyo. Sasori will be more dangerous in that closed in space. As would Deidara if he’s in there.”

Once the plan was finalized, they put it into motion. The Suna ANBU took down the seal and dealt with the fail safe that came with it. Once the seal was down, it was time to lure the enemy out without getting Gaara killed. Granny Chio took her cue, and brought out her puppets. One by one, she sent them into the cave and then pulled them back out again when one of the enemies attempted to attack them.

After a few minutes, it worked. Sasori was the first to exit the cave, followed by Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan. 

“Well well, it’s been a while since we last spoke, hasn’t it old woman.”

“Respect your elders! Stop all this nonsense and come back to Suna.”

“I’d rather not, but thanks for the offer.”

“You don’t actually believe what Zetsu has been saying about peace do you?”

“Hell no kid, and we don’t care either. We aint working for him anyway. Once Tobi and Pein up left us, Orochimaru took over.”

“That’s enough Hidan. You talk too much. Sasori we need to hurry this up, we can’t keep them waiting.”

“Fox, get the hell out of here now. The cave is rigged to blow. This was a trap and you were it’s intended target!”

“Damn the kid got away! What do you mean it’s rigged?”

“Orochimaru was using you to get us here. He planned on killing all of us at once! Get the hell out of here now!”

The warning came too late, as suddenly the entire cave exploded. Debri and flames shot out everywhere, encompassing the entire area in a raging inferno. Fox could hear the screams of someone, not sure who as he couldn’t see past the blinding flames surrounding him.

“Hold on kit, don’t you dare die on me! Naruto? Naruto!?”

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh? Sorry about that folks. My laptop died so I'm sharing with my kiddo, who is home schooled during the day. Updates will be sporadic for a while but I will try to get more out like before. Please continue to comment and leave kudos, as that's what motivates me to write for you guys. So that ending huh? Constructive criticism is always excepted and please let me know if I misspelled something or got someone's name wrong. See you all next episode!


	4. S2: Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's coma thoughts, he wakes up, Itachi explains, Minato says goodbye, Naruto finally makes a decision!

Chapter 3

Location Unknown

He had no idea where he was, or who he was for that matter. Wherever he was, it was pitch black and empty. He could see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing. He could tell he was laying down, but he felt no floor or bed. It was as if he was falling through nothingness, darkness itself. It was neither cold nor warm.

He drifted between sleep and awareness, but even awake, there was still nothing. At one point, he felt someone touch him. Soft, tender caress of his face. He could finally hear a familiar voice. It was deep and sounded filled with pain, sadness and fear. He knew this voice, it brought him comfort. He tried to remember who he was, who this voice belonged to.

The voice is gone now, silence once again. The lonely ache of the empty abyss was far worse than the searing pain of his arm. Why did his arm hurt? Had he been in an accident? It didn’t matter anymore, sleep claims him once again.

He dreams now, memories he thinks. He sees people he is supposed to know, faces of who he assumes are his family and friends. He hears the voice again while he sleeps. The voice keeps repeating the same name. He tries to reach out for the voice, tries to wake up and see the face the voice belongs too. Instead he just falls deeper into the darkness.

Awareness. The voice is back, this time he can make out words.

“... you have to wake up soon. It’s been… the wedding is postponed until you wake up… misses you. We all miss you so..”

Wedding? Was someone he was supposed to know getting married? What did the voice mean, wake up? He is awake. Can they not see that he was awake? The pain in his arm is getting worse as time passes. How long had he been in the darkness now? There was no way to keep track of time. No stars, clocks or suns to measure time. 

He remembers his name now, the voice helped. So did the dreams. His memories are returning as well, though he wishes they wouldn’t. Not yet, he’s not ready to remember.

He can feel the warmth of blankets, the touch of someone holding his hand. He can smell some form of cleaner, that harsh chemical smell found in hospitals. He can also hear the beeping of some machine in the room, so he must be in the hospital. But which village was he in? Did someone manage to get them all home? Wait, them? Who was with him.. ANBU, Suna shinobi, Granny Chiyo. They were there to find Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba were also there. He knew there were others, his head hurt so badly. He’s not ready yet, the darkness pulls him back.

He wakes up again, the room he’s in is dark and quiet. It must be night outside. He can see the form of someone sleeping in a chair next to his bed. It’s too dark and his vision is too distorted to recognize the face. Maybe if he can touch the person, they’ll wake up and talk to him. He’s tired of being alone.

Except he can’t move his arms, he doesn’t have the strength. His arm feels entirely too heavy to move, almost like it’s not his arm. He doesn’t feel a tube in his mouth, so he tries calling out. His throat burns, voice caught up in a horrid dry cough. This seems to be enough to wake his sleeping visitor.

“Easy, don’t try to speak right now. I’ll call for help, so try to relax and don’t speak.”

He knows this voice too, it’s not the same as before, but he knows this voice. Itachi. Where is the other voice? The one that he missed so much, longed to hear more than anything else.

Itachi is back, he brought Tsunade with him. She asks him a slew of questions that he either nodded to, or shook his head. Not really paying any attention to either of them, he continues to search for the voice.

“He’s not here, we had to knock him out and drag him from the room. He wouldn’t leave your side the entire time you’ve been back in the village.”

Entire time? How long had he been in the darkness?

“You were in a coma for roughly three months. Everyone in the village is under strict orders not to say a word to you about what happened. If you don’t remember, then hearing about it will send you into shock.”

“I re...ber”

“Stop trying to talk, you idiot. You suffered some serious smoke inhalation and burns inside your throat and lungs. It will be a miracle if you ever regain full use of your voice. Your left arm was so badly burned, we had to remove it below the elbow. I left the wounds to heal on their own, but since you’re awake I’ll go ahead and heal what I can. We’ll start with what’s left of your arm so you can be fitted with a prosthetic. I can tell you have questions, but for now all you need to know is that your team survived the explosion. The akatsuki did not. And yes, to answer the question your eyes are asking, Gaara is alive and well. His sand is what saved the rest of the team. Now get some rest, I’ll have Rin bring in some ice water for you to sip on.”

Tsunade left the room and Itachi took one look into the other man’s eyes. The dark brown he’d known for so long, held an intense sadness that wasn’t there before. He tried to express the question, and it seemed Itachi could understand it.

“The Akatsuki members your team took out, were not the only ones who attacked. We lost Hana and Genma is in a coma as well, though it’s not looking good for him. According to his record, he has no family or a partner we could notify. Naruto and Shikamaru have been handling everything for him, and have been working with Tsunade for funeral preparations for Hana and Genma. The Inuzuka clan has already held their clan rites for both Hana and her unborn child. Had we known she was expecting, she never would have been included on this mission.

Shikamaru hasn’t spoken to anyone outside of Tsume, Hana’s husband and Naruto since you all returned. Apparently, he discovered her pregnancy in Suna. He blames himself for not reporting it then and there. We also lost Umino Kohari and Hyuuga Neji. Shisui hasn’t left the Hyuuga compound since we received word of Neji’s death. Kushina, Yoshino and my mother have been working around the clock in shifts with the other clan wives to prepare food for the families that have lost someone, as well as the remaining Suna refugees that are now here in Konoha. 

The Kazekage was killed during the second attack on Suna, leaving Gaara the new Kazekage. He’s been holed up in Tsunade’s office these past few months. They’ve agreed to being Joint Kage for the time being. He’s been handling the paperwork and dealing with the council why she handles the wounded and dealing with the clan council. 

Kakashi has been working with his father and Tsume, sweeping through the wreckage of Suna for any survivors. When he hasn’t been glued to your bedside that is. Currently, he’s being mothered by Kushina, Kotetsu and Izumo. Did I mention they have him restrained to the couch in my mother’s living room?”

Minato smiled, though it was sad and didn’t quite match his usual smile. So they had casualties. He understood why Tsunade would want to keep that information from him, but it didn’t lessen the blow. Minato tapped out on his bed in code, using his fingers to relay what he wanted.

“Unfortunately, I am to ensure you remain here until Tsunade discharges you. If Tsunade allows it, when the time comes I’ll bring you to his room. Right now, he isn’t allowed visitors. The extent of his wounds was so severe, he isn’t even recognizable as human anymore. The only one who has seen him aside from the medical team, is Kiba. He’s the one that found Genma about fifteen clicks from the explosion site. Trust me on this Sensei, from what Kiba said in his report, you really don’t want to see him right now.

All that was found of him was a charred torso with the head still attached, but just barely.”

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head. Genma was probably one the few people in the village that Minato considered to be a true friend. They had been there for each other through the toughest times in their lives, and now his friend was dying and he couldn’t be there. He would wait until everyone quieted back down, and Itachi went back to sleep. Then he would force himself to get up and make his way to Genma’s bedside. He would not let the man die alone, he didn’t care what the explosion had done to the man, he would let Genma know he wasn’t alone.

As if he could read his mind, Itachi gave him a knowing but sad smile.

“I’ll let you get some rest, Sensei. I’m going to grab something to eat. Stay out of trouble now.”

In other words, don’t get caught. His body might be tired and weak but his chakra was still strong. Luckily he taught himself how to use his jutsu with one hand, otherwise this would be difficult. The hand signs were a bit sluggish, but he managed to flash himself to Genma’s bedside. His deep blue eyes filled with tears as he hobbled over to the bed. He sank to his knees and brought his shaking hand up to what was left of Genma’s brown locks.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, Genma. No one set my alarm for me. You don’t have to hold on anymore, I know the pain you must be feeling right now is more than any man can bear. You’re not alone, I’ll stay here until the very end.”

He noticed the shaking sheets covering the mangled body beneath and knew Genma was crying. Genma had promised to look after Naruto and Shikamaru since they were both infants. If either boy knew the truth of what actually happened the day of the explosion, they would be full of guilt. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker. Using the vibrations in his burning throat and chest, he tried to tell Minato his last words. The blonde heard their meaning.

“Of course, brother. Say hello to our comrades for me, and enjoy your retirement in peace. You’ve earned it.”

Unable to speak anymore himself, Minato simply brushed back the now stiff tufts of burnt hair and allowed himself to cry as Genma took his last strained breaths. Suddenly the machines he’d been hooked up to began screaming out the alarm of a stopped heart. Nurses and medical ninja tried to run into the room, but Minato kept the door sealed. Genma had suffered long enough. When he felt the presence of his son, he allowed Naruto through the door.

“Dad! We’ve been looking everywhere for you… Oh no, is he?”

Minato nodded and tried to pull the sheet up over Genma. Naruto came over and pulled the sheet up to cover his former teacher and friend.

“Bye Gemma, thank you for all you taught us. Dad, you need to let Kashi take you back to your bed now. It’s okay, I’ll stay with him until they come to move him downstairs.”

Minato can’t remember if he responded or not, the last thing he remembered before darkness took him once again was the warmth of strong arms wrapped around him and being lifted from the floor. He slept for another two days before waking up again.  
This time, he felt less pain in his throat and found he was breathing on his own again. Tsunade must have healed his throat and lungs. When he opened his eyes, Kakashi was asleep leaning against the bed. The blonde smiled and tried to raise his hand to comb through silver strands. Still too weak, but at least he was more awake.

“Kashi… Go home and sleep.”

The younger man shot up and stared wide eyed at Minato. 

“Thank goodness you woke back up. I was getting really worried about you.”

“In hindsight, I shouldn’t have used the Flying Raijin so soon. I knew no one would let me go sit with him though, so I don’t regret it. Are they making plans?”

“Naruto and Shikamaru are in a council meeting right now. Those two have really impressed me lately. Ever since they got back, they’ve taken over for you and Shikaku. Relax, he’s fine. He stayed at HQ until things calmed down around the villages. We just got word that A and B took out the remaining Akatsuki members. 

We also got news from Jiraiya-sensei. He’s found Orochimaru’s hidey hole. All funeral preparations have been put on hold until after this meeting the kids are in. Naruto wanted to talk to you before they did anything. Said you would know best what Genma wanted.”

“That’s an easy one. A wild party full of sake and drunken shenanigans. He would have been okay with the memorial service, but he didn’t want all the pomp and circumstance of a funeral. How are Hayate and the others taking the news?”

“Ko and Izu are trying to put up a front of indifference, but Shisui said he can hear their cries at night. Raido hasn’t been sober since Genma was brought home. Asuma has been trying to get him out of the barracks, but other than to get more alcohol, no luck. I think the whole of ANBU is about to stage an intervention.”

“I would say let him be, but this is more than grieving. Talk to Itachi and have him put Raido in the pit until he stops this self destructive path he’s on.”

“I was actually thinking of putting him out on the estate with my father. If anyone can help that stubborn idiot, it’s another stubborn idiot. Besides, he needs some help fixing up the old house out there.”

“Have Izumo and Kotetsu join them as well. They could use something to keep them busy. How are things in Suna?”

“More than half the village was destroyed. It could take months to rebuild it. Gaara has mentioned having plans already drawn up to modernize the village. Naruto had told him about what’s being done in Uzushio, and that inspired Gaara. Honestly, I think Naruto is working on a petition for the council to approve some of the same changes here. He’s already conned the techies to start working on some of the things he brought back from his travels. The kid is a natural leader, but I don’t think he could handle the weight of the position on his own.”

“Hence why he asked Shisui and Asuma to take up the mantle with him. With Shikamaru as his aide and advisor, Itachi as Director of ANBU, and you as his second in command I seriously doubt he’ll fold under the pressure like I did.”

“No offense love, but I don’t think you were ever meant to be Hokage. You’re too wild and unreserved for the role.”

“Hah! And yet you think my son, who, need I remind you is a carbon copy of me at that age, would make a great Kage?”

“Not what I said you brat. I would have thought more along the lines of Shikaku’s job. Shika has his hands full with Naruto as it is. If he becomes Naru’s aide, he might not have the time to fulfil his duties as Jonin commander.”

“That’s partly why he recommended the job for you. I’m quite happy as an assistant for a change. And now… Well I can still perform jutsus one handed but I doubt I’d be much use on the field anymore..”

“Stop that you dingbat. You proved you can still do it, albeit you passed out shortly after but that’s more because you haven’t recovered your strength and tried to do too much too soon. What was it you kept telling me when I was recovering from that fall all those years ago?”

“I can’t seem to remember, must be the head trauma.”

“Nah just the blonde hair. Glad to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Kushina, always a ray of sunshine. What brings you here? I figured you would be tied up with the refugees.”

“I’m here to help Tsunade prep you for the prosthetic arm. It’s still going to be a few weeks before it’s finished, but we have to get the base work done now in order for it to function properly once it’s connected.”

“Uh, connected?”

“Yep! She’ll explain it when she gets in here. My part in this is the seal she wants to use to fuse it with your existing arm.”

“Stop telling all the secrets, Kushina-chan. Alright brats listen up. The best way to explain this is this; Thanks to Orochimaru’s research into my grandfather’s cells and his extensive research in regeneration techniques, we are actually able to regrow your arm. Granted it won’t be perfect, as the color of the skin is almost pure white. 

At this point, looks don’t matter all that much. We’ll use surgery to graft the arm onto the existing stump, hence why I kept that particular wound open. It will be easier to reconnect the muscles, nerves and blood vessels. The seal Kushina mentioned will be to reconnect your chakra pathways to the new arm. 

It will take you a while to retrain that arm to function normally again, but in time it will be as if you never lost it.”

“Is there no way to make the arm better match my skin?”

“Leave it exposed to the sun on a regular basis maybe? I’m sure eventually we can figure something out, but why is how it looks so important to you? It’s a fully functioning arm.”

“It’s not, not really. I’m grateful you’re going to such lengths for me Hime-san.”

“Kakashi, make sure he gets in to see Inoichi as soon as he’s back from Kumo.”

“I had already planned on talking to him, not that it’s any of your business, so I don’t you making arrangements on my behalf. I know that the loss of my arm has me in a bit of a depression, but my thoughts go beyond petty things like appearances. I obtained these scars and wounds trying to protect my team on a mission that we should have been better equipped for. 

I lost several shinobi under my direct command, as well as one of my closest friends on said mission. One of them was pregnant, so that means an innocent unborn baby was killed. So I think a bit of a depression is normal in this situation. I am not suicidal, homicidal or self deprecating. 

I adore you like family Tsunade, but I’m starting to think Naruto and the others are right. If you didn’t want to be Hokage, then why let me step down?”

“Because the job was killing you and your son was growing up without his father around. I never intended to stay on this long. I had hoped someone else would step up by now. Thankfully, I won’t have to wear the stupid hat much longer. Alright Red, let’s get this done. Minato, this is going to be quite painful for you since the site is still open and raw.”

“I’ll manage. It hurts constantly regardless. If this process will help, then by all means, get to it.”

“Damn bossy blondes.”

Kakashi held Minato’s hand as Tsunade and Kushina used chakra and seals to clean out the dead tissue and refresh the blood flow. Kushina placed a final seal to keep the blonde man from bleeding to death, then they were finished.

“I’ll have Rin bring you something for the pain, and you’re cleared to eat. Keep it light until your stomach is used to eating again. Then I want you getting some more sleep. That’s an order from your doctor, not the Hokage.”

Minato gave a pained chuckle and a slight nod as Kakashi used a cool damp cloth to wipe away the sweat from his face. Kushina waved goodbye to them as she left, leaving them once again alone in the room. Kakashi got up from the bed, but Minato grabbed the other’s arm.

“Don’t leave. I know it’s selfish and you should go home..”

“You really are a dumb blonde sometimes, you know that right? I wasn’t leaving, Minato. Just going to ask for an extra blanket and pillow. Tsunade said unless someone comes in needing the bed, I can sleep in that bed. I planned to push it next to yours. Let’s get you cleaned up and the sheets changed on your bed first.”

Kakashi helped his lover into a standard plastic chair that he had placed in the shower of the bathroom. He stripped the gown, but covered Minato’s dignity when a nurse came in to cover the open stump and leave fresh linens for them both. Naruto had brought some of Minato’s clothes from home, which made the blonde very happy. He hated the gowns. 

Minato managed to wash his hair on his own, but his energy and strength drained quickly afterwards. Kakashi hushed the man and took over cleaning the blonde of grime and sweat. Once both were satisfied, Kakashi took a quick shower himself before getting Minato back into the main room. He placed his lover in a padded chair to wait while the sheets were changed. 

While Kakashi had been changing the bed, Naruto and Shikamaru came in bringing soup and flowers.

“Naruto! I was hoping you’d stop by today.”

“Yeah, sorry it took so long to get here. Had to break up a fight between the Inuzuka clan and Shika’s stupid ass. If you try to pull that stunt again, I will use a rasen-beast bomb on you at point blank range.”

“They had a right to know the truth, Naruto. Besides, it wasn’t the entire clan. Just that full of himself distant cousin that’s trying to gain position as clan head through sucking up. Tsume-senpai just knocked me upside the head for being a dumb kid and said all was forgiven.”

“So anyway, thought we’d bring soup. Teuchi-jisan made it for you. No noodles this time around, but if your tummy can handle the broth, he said he’d send more with Ayame-nechan.”  
“I can’t wait to try it. I’m sorry if I seem out of it, Tsunade and your mother were just in here introducing a new interrogation/torture technique. How did the meeting go?”

“Haha! Mom already told me what they were doing today, another reason we came late. The meeting was a shitstorm but at least we got some work accomplished. The council approved my petition to modernize the village, with a catch…”

“Naruto had to agree to take his part of the mantle for Hokage, then put it in writing and sign it. He was not happy about it, but Hiashi, Tsume, myself and Ino all made it a stipulation to the agreement. He has three years to study under Tsunade’s guidance before he takes over. Shisui accepted his part and was approved on the spot.”

“Asuma-senpai refused though! Ugh, I still need to find that third person or the workload for me and Shisui will be unbearable.”

“MIght I make a recommendation?”

“Sure Kakashi-sensei. At this point I’d nominate you.”

“Eh, no. I’d be worse at it than your dad was. What is it you’re looking for in a candidate?”

“The main thing we’ve been looking for is someone who can handle the bureaucracy of the position. I’m okay with diplomacy, but I’ll admit to being short tempered and even shorter fused. I thought of either someone from the Hyuuga clan or Inuzuka clans, to keep a balance of clan power. The problem with the Hyuuga clan is the attempted kidnapping of Hinata and Hanabi several years back. Hiashi hasn’t forgiven them for that, which is ridiculous but whatever.

Hana-nesan was my choice from the Inuzuka clan… Tsume-senpai threw a scroll at my head when I tried to mention her for the position..”

“I imagine so. She’s never cared for the role. No, I was going to recommend Iruka. His calm disposition and ability to handle any situation with a calm head would make him ideal for dealing with the Raikage. He’s already respected by the entirety of the shinobi population, and loved by the civilians.”

“That’s true, plus he’d be excellent in keeping you and Shisui grounded and on track.”

“Would him only being a chunin be an issue though?”

“Perhaps, but since he was in a teaching position he’s never been able to test for jonin. Although, he did prove his abilities during the Suna attack and evacuation. It’s possible he’s already up for a promotion in rank.”

“Which is why I recommended him. It hasn’t been announced yet, but Shikaku plans to make it official when he gets back.”

“Yeah but will he do it, that’s the question. He loves being a teacher.”

“I think he will, honestly. As Hokage, he can still work as a teacher. Especially if the three of you divide the workload equally amongst you.”

“Sensei has a point, Naru. Shisui is handling mission flow, you’re taking over village relations and ANBU dealings. If you put Iruka-sensei in charge of academy dealings and genin/chunin dealings, then he would still be able to teach with less stress. Plus, there needs to be at least one of you in the village at all times. If you and Shisui want to continue doing missions, then having Iruka-sensei in the village as a teacher is ideal.”

“I’ll get with the council again at dinner tonight and present the nomination then. I just hope Ruka-nii doesn’t send Itachi-senpai after me over it. I’m glad to see you up and talking dad, but I think you should lay back down after you finish that soup. Sadly, I have to get going if I want to get some training in before the clan dinner. Why am I going to this again?” 

“For the hundredth time today, you have to go because we’re married. That and you’re filling in for your dad on the council.”

“Quick Kashi-sensei hit me with chidori!”

“No, because one, your dad would kill me even if you came out unscathed. Two, I would have to take your place and I don’t feel like dealing with that bunch tonight.”

“Figures, maybe I can get Sasuke to hit me a fireball or something.”

Naruto hugged his dad and Kakashi, then was dragged out literally kicking and screaming by Shikamru. The brunette just rolled his eyes and wished he had a cigarette.

Minato smiled and sipped the last of the broth from his bowl, almost dropping it when he went to set it back on the table.

“I believe the pain medicine is beginning to take effect.”

Kakashi laughed and helped Minato back into the freshly made bed. Then he pushed the extra bed against Minato’s before climbing in and wrapping his arm gently around his blonde love.

“Take a nap love. I’ll stay here with you until you wake up again.”

With a gentle kiss to his temple, Minato drifted off into the first peaceful sleep in months. Kakashi pressed his face into Minato’s hair and breathed in the clean scent. It would take time, but he knew the blonde was strong enough to make it through this. His lover wasn’t alone and wouldn’t have to go through everything by himself. Before he fell asleep himself, a thought occurred to him. Would Iruka skin him alive for recommending him?


	5. S2: Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato wakes up, Kakashi gives a bath, Funeral plans, Iruka is picked, and Naruto confesses his feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers, thank you all for over 3,000 hits on the first half of the story!

Chapter 4

Konoha Village Akimichi Restaurant 

“Akimichi-san, this food is delicious as always. Might have to start getting you to make our mission rations from now on!”

“Oh Naruto-kun! Just stop by my kitchen before you leave for missions, I’ll have something ready for you. Eat up everyone there’s plenty more!”

“So Naruto-kun, have you decided who you want to nominate for the third position? We need to finalize the paperwork to present to the daimyo by the end of the week.”

“Actually Hiashi-san, I have. I want to put Umino Iruka as my final nomination.”

“Ah, an excellent choice!”

“Oh him I approve of! Iruka-kun has a good head on his shoulders, not to mention the village just adores him.”

“He gets my vote too. He’s young, but that boy has more love and passion for this village than even the first had. Plus he doesn’t take bull shit from you or Shisui even though you both out rank him.”

“I have no objections, merely a technicality. There has never been a chunin level Hokage in the leaf. Would this not pose issues with the other Kage?”

“Well, it hasn’t been made official as of yet Itachi-kun, but Shikaku has put in for promotion to jonin for Iruka-kun. His direction and abilities during the Suna attack and subsequent evacuation, proved his strengths to all the shinobi placed under his command and those above him. I would hate removing him from his true passion of teaching though. He’s so good with the kids.”

“The idea Shisui, Shikamaru and I have hashed out would allow Ruka-nii to keep his position at the academy. Shisui plans to handle mission flow and handle the placement of jonin rank assignments. I will handle ANBU affairs and handle council meetings and the like. Iruka-sensei will be put in charge of genin and chunin ranks as well as Kage summits and academy dealings. 

This will break up the workload for all three of us, and allow for more efficiency in the paperwork. I know that a lot of us have families and duties as not only shinobi but also as clan members. I’ve also given some thought to this and have come up with an idea. 

Right now the clan council is responsible for handling shinobi affairs, but I think if we divide up the different duties based on each individual clan, this will make it easier for all of us to do our jobs. For example, the Uzumaki clan here in the village has the duty of making and maintaining several seals all over the village. As of right now, the only members we have in the village are myself, and temporarily my mother and Nagato. Eventually they plan to go back to Uzushio, therefore, I’ll be the only one here.

The Uzumaki clan leaders have approved the teaching of the sealing technique with all the clans in Konoha. This is to ensure that we can keep the village protected. Since the Uchiha clan runs our police force and is considered the largest clan in the village, I approached them to work with me on this matter.

I’ve also approached each of your clans to help take on some of the other issues we’ve been faced with as of late. The Akimichi clan has been generous enough to donate a restaurant, food, supplies and staff to help the Suna refugees that have found themselves in Konoha.

The Hyuuga clan was so kind enough to open their compound to house some of the orphaned children, as have the Yamanaka and the Inuzuka. The Hatake clan opened up their vast property to allow temporary housing for those left homeless due to the attacks.”

“I agree that too much burden is placed on the Hokage’s shoulders, and as prominent members of this village, we should be doing more to lessen that burden. It has been brought to my attention that there are numerous districts in the village that are left unpoliced because of a shortage in manpower. The Nara clan has submitted over a hundred new applicants for the police force to help cover the gaps. We encourage the other clans to allow their lesser members to follow suit.”

“Yep, and the Inuzuka has provided four packs of ninken to assist in the police force duties. I also know that the Aburame clan just had over forty members take the teaching exam in order to increase our number of teachers for both the new general academic studies and shinobi studies for the new academy.”

“It is my understanding that the new Kazekage of Suna has also agreed to form a joint shinobi academy for gifted students that show promise of great skill. Will this be for all students?”

“I asked Gaara about that very thing, Fugaku-senpai. The Academy of Gifted Shinobi will be open to students from all villages, and will be set on Neutral land so no village can claim authority over it. So far, teachers and other staff from every village have already applied for positions.

As an advanced class student myself, I can’t stress how important it is that our future generations get more thorough training, especially the basics such as chakra control. It’s also very important that they get a diverse education. Most shinobi from my generation specialize in one or two jutsu and that’s it. As we all learned about while fighting the Akatsuki and other missing nin over the years, this is not the case for our enemies.”

“Right you are, Naruto-kun. If Neji had been more versed in other forms of taijutsu and ninjutsu, he may have won his battle with the Akatsuki. Moreover he would have lived. I think I speak for all of us when I say, I don’t want to bury anymore of our clansmen. It’s time we put aside our antiquated way of teaching future generations.”

“No arguments here, Hiashi. As one of two sole surviving members of our clan, I think it’s time we start teaching our secrets to the kids. Who’s going to carry out our clan traditions when the clans are long gone if we keep them to ourselves.”

“It’s settled then. Each clan will appoint at least two members to become teachers at the new academy. We will also be appointing other members to aid the Hokage and the village. Naruto-kun, if your clan is willing to teach it, then all the clans will learn the necessary techniques to keep the villages secured.”

“Thank you all for listening and agreeing to my requests. As always, I look forward to working with all of you in the future.”

After the clan dinner, Naruto was ready to drop. Sadly, he couldn’t sleep just yet. He stood outside the ANBU building and took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to this particular meeting, but it needed to be done. Since he was the one that would be handling ANBU affairs, he had to get used to his future duties. First being, funeral arrangements for fallen ANBU shinobi.

Naruto entered the building and headed right for the briefing room. He didn’t bother addressing the room, just got right to work.

“Hinata-chan, first of all let me say thank you for being here for this. I know your clan is still in their mourning period, but I wanted your clan’s input on the arrangements for Neji-kun. Secondly, congratulations on your field promotion. I know Neji was proud of you too.”

“Thank you Naruto-kun. It means a lot to my clan that you asked for our input. I’ll help in anyway that I can.”

“Kiba, I can’t stress enough how glad I am that you came today. Thanks to you and Tsume-senpai, we have finalized Hana and the baby’s arrangements.”

“Jeez dumb ass, of course I’d be here. Hana shouldn’t have kept it a secret from all of us. Mom was really happy with the choices you made. The clan was grateful you included our wishes instead of just doing the traditional services.”

“Those things are old and it’s time we move out of the past. Since we’ve finished with Hana’s arrangements, I’m going to go ahead and get started on Neji’s while we have Hinata with us. I know your clan has already held a private service for Neji-kun, but is there anything specific the Hyuuga clan asks for the public service?”

“My uncle asks only that you let our clan priest say a prayer for Neji-kun. My father requested to have Neji’s ashes placed in our clan shrine instead of the village hero cemetery.”

“We can do both, let them know that I’ll make sure Neji’s ashes are given to the priest after the public service. That way your clan can lay him to rest. Did Neji leave any requests?”

“Only one. He wants the entire team to send him off in our traditional way.”

“Well that one is a given. Alright I’ll have the arrangements drafted and delivered to your clan no later than tomorrow afternoon. I have a tentative schedule for the public services to be held in three days. This should give the clans a chance to complete their mourning and carry out any final preparations. 

The last set of arrangements we need to go over are for Shiranui Genma. He had no family, and his only known loved one is Raido-kun. Raido only had one request, and after talking with my dad, I think I have an idea of what to do for him. Gemma wasn’t fond of funerals or public services, so I want to do something different for him.

We all have memories of Genma, so I was thinking we do a remembrance service. Basically, we throw one huge party and tell stories of our favorite memories of him. At the end of the night we light lanterns for him and either set the adrift on the river, or have them float away in the air.”

“Minato-sensei knew him the best, and I have to agree with your idea kiddo. Sorry I’ve been MIA for a bit.”

“Raido-senpai! Get your ass in here, we can’t do this without you. I better not find you like that again or I’ll kick your ass again.”

“Hai hai, no worries kid. Your idea is what Genma would have wanted, so that’s what you should go with. It’s not traditional, outrageous and everything he would have picked for himself. How is sensei doing?”

“Not so good. He’s hiding it pretty well, but he isn’t handling the arm thing very well. He’s gonna need time to adjust, but he’ll get there. We just have to remind him he’s not doing this alone. Okay so now that we’ve gotten through the easy part of this meeting, let’s get to the hard stuff.  
I’m pretty sure some of you know this already, but for those of you who don’t, let me explain. Starting today, for the next three years I’ll be working under Tsunade and Itachi-taichou to learn the ropes of becoming Hokage and handling ANBU affairs. And Ino, before you ask, this will not postpone the wedding. It’s still scheduled for two weeks from now, and if you want any details on it, go talk to the Mom Squad. Itachi, let’s get this briefing over with quickly. I want to go by and visit dad again before visiting hours end.”

Itachi stood up and took Naruto’s place at the front of the room.

“You are all very aware of the attacks that took place three months ago. As of this morning, the last of the Akatsuki members was taken down by the Raikage and Killer B. Our next target is none other than Orochimaru. We’ve called in the other two Sanin ranked ninja to assist us in this particular mission. Since Tsunade is the current Hokage, she cannot accompany us out onto the field. She will be working with Shikaku-senpai from Alliance HQ to help coordinate the efforts and will be sending her summons with Rin to aid in healing our wounded.

Thanks to Jiraiya-sensei, we know Orochimaru’s current location. And thanks to the efforts of T&I, we know what he’s capable of. Killing him will be almost impossible, so we’ll need to capture him alive. As for Kabuto, he can be killed but it will be extremely difficult. We’ll be splitting into two teams. Team one will go after Orochimaru, while team two will go after Kabuto. It is imperative we capture them both. Preferably alive so we can gather information about Madara, but if you manage to actually kill one of them you will not be penalized.

Team one will be under my direction. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shikamaru will make up my team.

Team two will be under Shisui’s direction. Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Hayate, Kakashi, Rin and Obito will make up Shisui’s team.

This mission is SS-ranked and more classified than your identities. If your name was not called, leave the building immediately as you are not to be briefed on the mission at this time. The rest of you, if you are caught sharing any information from this mission with anyone outside this group, it will count as treason and you will be executed on the spot as will whoever you tell. Each team will be individually briefed the day the mission starts. Pack lightly, take only needed provisions. Weapons will be provided before we leave. Dismissed.”

Naruto groaned and rolled his shoulders. It had been a long three months, dealing with everything going on since they saved Gaara, the funeral preparations, being conned by his own husband and cousin, and his dad losing an arm and being in a coma. Ontop of all that, he’s been hiding from the moms and the wedding planners. For some stupid reason, they won’t accept his response of, ‘pick whatever, as long as I don’t have to wear a dress I don’t care’ as a proper answer. 

Now he had to deal with this mission on top of everything else. He felt a headache coming on, when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against an equally strong chest. Naruto smirked and turned around and pressed his face into Shikamaru’s neck.

“Any chance we can sneak away for a day or two? Maybe go to an onsen or something.”

“Until the mission, we have nothing else scheduled except the funeral services. You know our mothers will kill us for just disappearing during the planning.”

“As long as they don’t force me into a dress, I don’t care what they do. I’m telling you right now though, if I see a dress in my room on the big day, I’m running.”

Shikamaru laughed and tightened his hold. He was tempted just to grab Naruto and run anyway. He loved the clan mothers, his own especially, but they were bordering on psychotic when it came to the wedding. As far as he’s concerned, he and Naruto were already married and this pomp and circumstance was for the clans. 

Given the stress weighing down his husband, Shikamaru decided he would have a word with both his mother and Kushina about nagging Naruto about the plans. He also felt a little guilty about blackmailing Naruto into becoming one of the trio for Hokage, but he knew the blonde would never make up his mind otherwise. 

“Why is this damn ceremony so important to them? It’s not like we aren’t married already.”

“Honestly, I think the ceremony is so important to them because it’s a symbol of happiness and joy. Right now, that’s something we all need. A glimmer of happiness in a sea of death and betrayal. I know it’s troublesome, but try to bear with it.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I also know this is to appease the clan elders, but I’ll deal with it for the moms. Especially Yoshi-san and Tsume-senpai. I love Kushina, I mean she’s my mom. But she hasn’t been there for me like those two have.”

“You know that’s not her fault Naru.”

“I know it’s not, but that doesn’t change the last 17 years of my life. I’m not getting into this again. If we can’t go yet, fine. Like everything else, it can wait until after the mission I guess. Let’s go, I wanna see dad before we go home for the night.”

Naruto pulled away and started off towards the hospital. Shikamaru called out to him, but Naruto didn’t stop or turn around. He didn’t understand it himself, why he held so much anger for Kushina. He knew she didn’t have a choice in leaving him, knew that if she did have a choice, she would have stayed. 

Finally the two made it to the hospital. Outside Minato’s room, Naruto raised his hand to push open the door. He stopped short when he heard voices talking in the room. It sounded like Kakashi and Kushina arguing.

“ I already told you Kushina, it’s out of the question. It’s Naruto’s decision, and he made his choice. If you don’t like it then get over it. I am not stepping down from my position in this wedding, I don’t care what you or anyone else have to say about it.”

“I’m only looking out for his image as one of the Hokage. You know as well as I do how most of this village views these types of relationships. I adore Shikamaru and I am so glad he found someone to make him happy. Same with Minato. He loves you and you both deserve happiness. I just don’t want to see Naruto get hurt because of this.”

“No, you’re jealous that he asked me and Minato to give him away instead of you. I get it, I do. I also know that you and the other women have been pressuring Naruto to choose what YOU want for this wedding without taking into consideration what he wants. I know that you’re trying to make up for the last 17 years, but it’s too late for that. You’re going to end up pushing him away and making him hate you. If you want a relationship with your son, then start off with getting to know him and listen to what he has to say. If you come in here with this again, I will have you removed from the visitation list. 

Minato has enough to deal with right now, he doesn’t need your petty drama added to his list. And if you approach Naruto with this, then I’ll talk with the council and have you removed from the wedding all together. He doesn’t need all this added stress from you or anyone else. He’s been through enough as it is.”

“You have no right to tell me what I can and can not talk to MY son about.”

At this, Naruto kicked the door open so hard it broke off the hinges. Not caring where he was, he let go of the anger he was holding back.

“Don’t you ever speak to him like that again. You gave birth to me, and I am grateful for that, but you weren’t there for the last 17 years. My first word was that man’s name, not mama or dada. My first steps were between dad and Kakashi. He’s been there for every single important moment in my life, especially the bad. You haven’t been there once, and yes I know you died. I know it wasn’t your choice. That doesn’t change the fact that you were gone. My entire life, I wanted nothing more than to meet you because everyone kept telling me what a beautiful person you were inside and out.

Now, I wish we hadn’t met. The idea that I had of my mother isn’t what I’m seeing and hearing. Kakashi isn’t just some man that dad hooked up with after you died, nor is he just my teacher who happens to share my dad’s bed. He’s my other dad regardless of blood or anything else. I won’t stand for anyone talking down to him like that. If you want to stay a part of my life now, then you had better accept the fact that you have no say in it. Who I marry, who walks me down the aisle, what I do for a living or what name I bear. Yes, I’m fully aware of what you said about me taking on Shikamaru’s name and dropping Uzumaki from all my paperwork. The only person in the Uzumaki clan that has ever treated me as family and not an outsider was Nagato. Even the other side of dad’s clan was more accepting of me. My clan, my family, is the council. I was raised by five clans and if I could have, I’d have claimed all their names on my documents. 

Now, I suggest you leave and think about everything I said before I do or say something I’ll regret later. And just so you know, the head of the wedding committee is Yoshi-san and she already knows who I want giving me away. If you’ll excuse me Kushina-san, I’d like to say goodnight to both my dads before I go home for the night.”

Kushina stood stunned for a few moments before leaving the room. Shikamaru looked torn between shock and amusement at the bewildered look on Kakashi’s scarred face. 

Naruto walked over and hugged Kakashi when he saw the tears in the older man’s eyes.

“I was going to tell you on your birthday, but then everything went to hell. I’ve always looked to you as my other dad, I never said anything before because I wasn’t sure what you felt about it. When I heard what you said to her, it made me happy. I always wondered why you didn’t adopt me after you and dad got together.”

“We did try, actually. The civilian council refused to allow it because we weren't married. Kakashi refused to get married just so he could claim you on paper. If you check the Hatake family registry though, you’ll find your name as the last entry. He added it on your first birthday. It still amazes me how alike the two of you are. He never said anything to you about it because he was afraid you would reject it. You’re both idiots, but that’s why you’re both so loved.”

“I wonder how much everyone in ANBU have been betting over the years on when I’d start calling you dad too…”

“The pool is around 6,000 ryo. Funny thing is, Shikamaru holds the highest bet with you calling Kakashi, Papa instead of Dad.”

“Really Shika?! Since when?”

“Uh… Since we were initiated? Somewhere around that time.”

Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore, and just bust out laughing. He laughed so hard the tears he’d been fighting off started rolling down his cheeks. Never having seen him laugh so much before, the other three just stared at him.

“Sorry, sorry. It just seems so funny to me. It never mattered to me what you called me, still doesn’t. Only thing that ever mattered to me was being a part of your life, watching you grow into the young man you are now. I do feel stupid for never telling you I thought of you as my son, but I didn’t want to take the chance of ruining what relationship we already had. Knowing only changes one aspect, that we both know how much we’re loved. It doesn’t change anything else. What you told Kushina is right, you were raised by all of us. We did that so you would never feel alone or unloved.”

“Because of the memories?”

“Partly. It was also because of our own experiences. I lost my mother the day I was born, just like you. I never knew her, so I never really missed her. My dad was a full time shinobi and hardly ever home, so I always felt like I was alone.”

“You met my clan, my father wasn’t much different. He and my mother were killed during the second great war, the only person I felt I had in my life before Kushina came to Konoha was Jiraiya-sensei. So we both knew what a life where either one or both parents was missing, felt like. We never wanted you to feel that way.

Yoshino, Mikoto, Reina, Sora, Tsunade, Kohari and Mai took on the mom, aunt and grandmother role whenever you needed it, or at least they tried. Tsume is definitely your godmother. Jiraiya is your godfather, and even though he wasn’t here as much, he took on the role as your grandfather.”

“Thanks guys, for giving me the best family I could have asked for. Now that we got the hug and tear fest over, I need to get home and try to get some sleep.”

“You haven’t been sleeping?”

“Honestly, neither of us have had time. Between shinobi duties and clan duties, we’ve barely been home long enough to shower and guzzle down gallons of tea and coffee. Thank the stars my dad comes home tomorrow, and he’s agreed to take over for me for a few days. Tsunade is giving Naruto a few days off as well so we can be rested before the mission in a few weeks.”

“I’m trying to convince Shika to run away to an onsen with me for those off days. I seriously doubt we can actually get the permission to leave the village with everyone on stand by.”

“Go, you two. We have enough people in the village if something happens. Your last vacation got ruined and you’ve definitely earned a second one. I’ll cover for you if anyone says anything.”

“Thanks Dingbat-sensei. We’ll head out after I see my dad. Fair warning, Jiraiya-sensei is coming back with him, he’s planning on dragging you out of the village for a while. Didn’t say why or where he was taking you.”

“Pfft. Myoboku probably, and the why is to kick his ass out of his depression as well as train him. Good, then I can deal with Raido, Izumo and Kotetsu.”

“Umm… I kinda already did that. I kicked Raido’s ass from the bar all the way to your dad’s place. Then he kicked Raido’s ass for being an idiot and doing something stupid. Izumo and Kotetsu are on diaper duty for the Yamanaka’s until they stop moping around like kicked dogs.”

“Well shit, there goes my fun.”

“Go see Itachi and Shisui. Tachi is blaming himself for Neji, and Shisui is being a dumb shit about Hinata.”

“Noted, I know just how to deal with those two. Go home kids, get some sleep. Oh and Naruto, congratulations on becoming a parent.”

“WHAT?!?!”

“Haha relax dad! He means Yume-chan. Apparently she and Kyo are expecting. Honestly, I never thought the two species could breed but apparently with summons it works differently. Kinda excited to see what the babies look like.”

“Don’t ever do that to me again! I am way too young to be a grandfather.”

“Seriously, what did you think? I knocked up your son?”

“Honestly Shika, I wouldn’t be that surprised if you did. Tsunade was determined to find a way to make that possible.”

“Hell no! It’s bad enough I was teased relentlessly before I cut my hair again, I refuse to do anything connected to women. No dresses, make up, lingerie or having babies! I swear I will never leave the cottage again if people keep messing with me over this.”

“Babe, you need food and a nap. You're getting cranky again. I’m getting him home before he starts crying, goodnight you two.”

“I will not cry you asshole! Night guys, love you!”

“We love you too brat now go home so I can molest your dad before bed check.”

“Kakashi!”

“Oh Sage, no! Gaah Shika use your tanto and stab my head!”

“Well, it looks like more sessions with Inoichi-senpai in our futures now. Thanks for that Kaka-sensei.”

Kakashi just laughed as Naruto and Shikamaru left the room. Minato wanted to go back into a coma instead of facing them again. Maybe he could just…

“Hey Kakashi.. Run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Kushina, and she's not evil in this story. She had to play the bad guy for this chapter, and you'll all see why later. Love you all, thanks for reading this far!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, give kudos to support the plot bunnies, and share with friends to spread the love!


End file.
